Crossing Lines
by LyaraCR
Summary: Aviso: Este é mais um dos meus projetos sem futuro. Às vezes o destino coloca uma linda pedrinha em nossos caminhos, e não conseguimos simplesmente chutá-las. Este é exatamente o problema de Jared. AU, J2, Padackles.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá! **Este é mais um projeto clichê de minha autoria. Não enriqueço com ele, muito pelo contrário. Não é algo comum, como um garoto e uma garota se apaixonando, e não está completo, portanto é provável que ele mesmo decida os caminhos por onde vai passar, e não eu. Não tenho nem ideia de onde isso vai parar, e pra início de conversa, isso é apenas um "piloto" pra ver se pega;

Portanto: Nada além da **trama** me pertence, talvez alguns personagens que ainda irão aparecer (não sei quando nem como), contém cenas de **sexo** entre **dois homens**, muitos beijos, muitos clichês e muita coisa besta. Leia por sua conta e risco! :D

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

_Chapter 01 – Outta Control_

Aquilo já havia deixado de ser uma simples brincadeira há muito tempo. Sempre se escondendo pelos cantos, fingindo... E depois cometendo o mesmo "erro" sempre que podia. Estava cansado daquela situação, e prometia toda vez a si mesmo que jamais iria errar outra vez. Mas então ele aparecia, e começava a olhar, olhar de um modo que o fazia querer morrer só pra não ter que suportar a vontade de ir até ele, jogá-lo sobre uma mesa e mostrar tudo o que vivia pensando em fazer. E a situação ficava cada vez pior, ou melhor. Depende do modo como se deixa olhar, ou do modo como se quer ver.

Respirava fundo, mas não valia nada, assim como beber, fumar, se meter em problemas ou relacionamentos, ou até mesmo brigar na rua. Estava constantemente cego, controlado pelo seu maldito coração, e por ele, porque sim, ele era capaz de controlar sua pessoa sem o menor esforço...

Praguejou qualquer coisa. A chuva do lado de fora, naquele entardecer de cores douradas, estranhas, o fazia pensar em nada além **dele**, querer que **ele** estivesse por perto, e que pudesse, como todas as outras vezes, por um pretexto de briga ou desavença menor, arrastá-lo pelo colarinho até uma parede e olhar bem naqueles olhos esverdeados...

— Maldito!

Praguejou novamente. O vento que bateu contra seu rosto o fez momentaneamente imaginar os toques dele contra sua pele. Maldito! Era fato que deveria ter feito algo para desandar sua vida desse jeito, principalmente pelo pouco tempo que estava na faculdade. Era popular, todos o admiravam, queriam, desejavam, as garotas, os garotos, até mesmo o time de futebol americano em que jogava, mas não queria ninguém, não. Sabia-se enfeitiçado, porque só queria se ferrar, indo direto a ele, dizendo tudo e se deixando ser usado, apenas para senti-lo.

E suportá-lo em todos os jogos, tentando brilhar mais, aparecer, chamar atenção de algum jeito, só dificultava ainda mais as coisas. Estava começando a pensar seriamente em trancar o curso e ir pra qualquer lugar trabalhar, arrumar alguém decente para ocupar sua mente, e então ter o único êxito que realmente precisava nesses últimos meses: esquecê-lo!

Porque não, nunca havia sentido nada semelhante por um cara, nunca havia sentido todas aquelas vontades, nunca havia declinado convites de festas por causa de desavenças, e agora, estava ficando quase que impopular, e todos questionavam por que diabos havia se afastado tanto! E tudo por causa dele, porque estar sob o mesmo teto fazia seu coração disparar, fazia seu corpo esquentar e sua boca secar, e ficava desejando secretamente, e ele provocava com aqueles lábios feitos para... Oh, Deus! Colocou as mãos contra a face. Estava num beco sem saída. Porque já havia se provado que por mais que tentasse deixar pra lá, jamais conseguiria. Ele estava impregnado em sua mente, em seu corpo, em seu sangue e em seus desejos mais profundos. E ele sabia disso, parecia se divertir como nunca, cada vez que conseguia tirá-lo do sério. Deveria sentir-se ganhando troféus por isso, mas não, não podia culpa-lo, porque sabia o quão bom era comportar-se daquele modo, mesmo que avaliasse toda a situação como um imenso paradoxo.

Saiu da biblioteca. Seu coração estava disparado, e teria que cruzar praticamente todo o campus com aquela chuva! Ah, mas talvez fosse bom, talvez precisasse, literalmente, esfriar a cabeça. Maldita ideia de tentar se distrair num lugar como aquele, cheio de cantos escuros e prateleiras, e lugares onde poderia estampa-lo que ninguém veria, e deixa-lo calado, mudo, com suas ações...

Sentiu vontade de gritar e conteve-se, apenas rindo de canto e balançando a cabeça numa negativa. Parou de correr, abriu os braços e olhou para o céu cinzento, para as gotas da chuva que pareciam cair douradas, porque sim, até o tempo estava louco! O sol ainda invadia a cena por entre as frestas das nuvens, tornando tudo surreal demais. Talvez fosse isso, talvez estivesse realmente viajando e nada disso existisse, nem ele, nem suas provocações, nem nada!

Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a andar. Já estava molhado. Só esperava que seu celular não virasse sucata, porque era a única coisa realmente capaz de deixa-lo distraído, ainda que minimamente. Pôs-se a caminhar na direção do ginásio. Precisava mesmo treinar, então, talvez assim conseguisse se orientar, atinar para a vida outra vez. Tudo o que precisava era que ele **não** existisse! Porque sabia, era uma tortura tê-lo sempre cheio de gracinhas e querer mostrar o que causava sem poder.

Era todo o tempo! Pensava no jeito das pernas levemente arcadas, no jeito que ele andava, no jeito agressivo de jogar, até mesmo nas brigas, onde iam ao chão, se esmurrando, e que todos os amigos tinham que entrar para separar, e acabavam rindo, na frente de todos, deixando todos sem entender nada.

Adentrou a grande estrutura, encontrando todos os amigos por lá, encontrando-o também. Fato, onde ele estivesse, o encontraria antes mesmo de se encontrar. Porque aqueles olhos malditos, famintos, pareciam atrair, como dois imãs, como uma armadilha ou uma droga, ou um vício.

Franziu o cenho e respirou fundo, cumprimentando os amigos, indo até qualquer banco e deixando sua bolsa, parte de sua roupa também. E então voltou, e começou a treinar. Aquele saco de pancadas estava servindo para descontar sua vontade de esmurrar a cara safada dele, que, de longe, observava, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Alguém já o havia dito que parecia uma vadia? Pois deveriam.

O tempo foi passando e o notou se aproximar. Não, não fugiria. Era do time também, e marcaria seu território. Fato que aquele ginásio era pequeno demais para os dois, mas não, não seria ele a ceder dessa vez.

Ele parou há exatos dois sacos de pancada de distância. Olhou, fez aquela cara irritantemente safada, arqueando uma sobrancelha numa espécie irritante de desafio, como se soubesse melhor que ninguém o estrago que era capaz de causar, o abalo que era capaz de fazer nas estruturas daquele que agora pensava seriamente em trocar de equipamento e coloca-lo no lugar do saco.

Respirou fundo. Não se deixaria afetar. Desviou sua atenção de volta ao que fazia. Aquilo deveria, de fato, ser algum tipo de tentativa de desmerecê-lo no time, ou alguma psicose mesmo. O cara tinha uma linda namorada, era rico, indecente, maravilhoso e com uma boca que... Enfim, não importava... Só sabia que tinha que se manter longe, o mínimo de contato e convivência possível, ainda que fossem do mesmo time. Até o treinador já tentara desvendar o motivo de tanto desafeto alegando que o time estava pequeno demais para duas estrelas! E não, não seria ele a sair. Pelo menos não se comportava como a vadia do time.

Alguém se aproximou por trás e o tocou o ombro. Reagiu por reflexo e puxou quem quer que fosse, imobilizando.

— Hey! O que é isso Jared?

Olhou bem para o que estava fazendo, tentando, de algum modo, entender.

— Tom?

Seu amigo de olhos mais azuis que as piscinas do ginásio estava praticamente ajoelhado, o braço torcido e todo o time olhando estarrecido. O soltou.

— Qual é, só treinando!

Disse a todos, vendo o outro se levantar com a expressão mais lindamente confusa dos últimos tempos.

— Cara, cê tá ficando louco!

Ele disse, apoiando o saco para que o outro treinasse um pouco melhor.

— É, eu sei disso.

Um golpe forte que quase desequilibrava o outro.

— E porque seria?

Perguntou, tentando não parecer tão invasivo. Sabia que o amigo poderia escorregar se achasse estar sendo vigiado demais.

— Seu amiguinho não para de me dar nos nervos...

Revelou, olhando de esguelha para o outro, quem treinava com uma expressão vitoriosa na cara. Ah, como queria arrancá-la e mostrar quem estava ganhando...

— Ele é amigo do Mike!

Tom tentou se defender, soltando o saco e levantando as duas mãos em sinal de rendição, como se tentasse dizer sem palavras que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

— O Mike é seu melhor amigo no time, Tom.

Disse, enfadado.

— Aonde quer chegar?

O outro apoiou o equipamento outra vez.

— Eu não sei... Só acho que eu preciso esfriar a cabeça.

— É Jay, precisa mesmo.

Nesse exato momento, ouviu uma voz atrás de si, rindo alto.

— Ele precisa de umas garotas! Isso é falta de...

Antes que concluísse, Tom já olhava para a cena com os olhos arregalados, espantado por conhecer o rumo que a situação tomaria. Jared sorriu de canto. Num instante, estava com o outro imobilizado no chão e um murro já bem estampado na face esquerda.

Mais uma vez o time se juntou para separar, alguns riam, outros claramente apavorados, outros filmando com o celular para a incrível coleção de barracos da faculdade.

O incrível é que Jared estava tão puto, que até o presente momento não havia levado um golpe sequer, e ainda podia ver na cara do outro aquele riso sarcástico, como se tivesse conseguido o que queria.

Um som de apito foi ouvido, e mesmo sem querer parar, foram separados. O técnico surgiu.

— Será possível que eu vou ter que chamar a polícia da próxima vez? Será que vão continuar agindo como animais até quando?

— Foi sua menininha irritada, Jeff!

O mais baixo disse, limpando o canto da boca cortado.

— Mais respeito, Jensen! Isso aqui é um time, não uma aldeia de pigmeus! Se tem desavenças vão resolver isso logo, mas não desse jeito, não no meu ginásio!

Repreendeu o aluno, olhando para a bagunça que haviam feito em tão pouco tempo.

— Acredite, eles não vão resolver isso logo!

Tom entrou no meio. Exasperado, parou entre os dois amigos, mãos na cintura, esperando a bronca.

— Vou deixar apenas uma coisa clara: Da próxima vez, eu expulso os dois! E se mais algum vídeo do **meu** time for parar na internet, eu abandono vocês antes do estadual. Estão liquidando com minha carreira! — ele falava olhando para todos, indo de canto em canto, até parar frente a Tom, olhando para os três — Jared, Jensen! Hoje às onze no campo. Já que estão tão desocupados e tão cheios de energia, vão treinar até as três!

— O que?

Antes que Jensen começasse, o técnico olhou para ele com cara de poucos amigos.

— Acho bom que não surjam argumentos, Ackles. — dito isso, olhou para os outros alunos — Quero tudo isso arrumado em meia hora. E por hoje chega. Depois de arrumar, todos **fora!**

Deu as costas ao time, deixando-os. Provavelmente iria se queixar com o reitor, e provavelmente, Beaver apoiaria qualquer punição que achasse necessária para — tentar — reaver a ordem em seu campus.

Os garotos se fuzilaram com o olhar, e antes que começasse tudo outra vez, Tom deu um jeito de aquietar os ânimos dos amigos.

Oh, droga... Estava fora de controle, fato.

* * *

Continua..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People!**

Mais um capítulo do meu novo projeto, chegando atrasado em algumas horinhas devido a minha viagem para Aracaju, mas agora está aqui! Aproveitem, porque tá ruim, sem nexo e o próximo deverá ser um tanto quanto melhor. Perdoem quaisquer erros ou incoerências. São todos meus. Não foi betado, muito menos corrigido. Acho que a fic não vai pegar, mas mesmo assim, vou levando. Enfim... Have fun.

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

_Chapter 02 – Punishment_

Onze da noite. A chuva e o vento pareciam castigar impiedosamente as construções e quem quer que estivesse circulando pelo campus. Seus passos eram rápidos, porque já estava atrasado. Havia tentado descansar um pouco e acabara dormindo. Estava um bagaço.

Quando avistou o campo, viu que o outro ainda não havia chegado. Lá estava apenas o treinador, com um guarda-chuvas e uma capa, protegido daquele inferno. Ah, como queria que ele simplesmente desistisse da ideia improcedente de castiga-los no meio de toda essa chuva...

Aproximou-se, e em mais ou menos cinco segundos, o outro chegava ofegante, cansado. E pra completar ainda o olhava com aquela cara de desafeto, como se fosse culpa sua estarem ali. Só não o praguejou em respeito a Jeffrey, o treinador, mas sentia que se o mesmo os deixasse ali, acabaria por sair no braço com ele outra vez.

— É bom ver que vieram. — falou a ambos — A tarefa é simples: duzentas flexões, quinze minutos correndo ao redor do campo. Repetindo enquanto eu mandar. E sem trapaças.

Dito isso, ele foi até a entrada do vestiário, recostando-se à parede, uma área coberta onde ele decerto não se molharia.

— Comecem!

Bradou. Jared olhou para o outro antes de se abaixar. Seus braços doeriam, fato. Teria que, ao menos, demonstrar-se melhor do que ele, ao menos nisso. Esforçou-se, e a chuva parecia cortar sua pele, o frio fazendo com que travasse os dentes... E sua exímia contagem.

Atingido o primeiro objetivo, quis rir quando se levantou antes do outro e começou a correr. Dois segundos depois, ele o fazia também. E ainda que não tivesse motivo, ele estava apanhando o ritmo, tentando ir mais e mais rápido. Se aquele era o único modo de atormentar o mais alto, então tiraria proveito.

XXX

Depois de boas horas correndo em círculos e malhando feito condenados, o treinador se desencostou da parede e foi até eles, mandando que parassem. Já eram quase três e a chuva tinha diminuído consideravelmente.

— Espero que isso tenha valido de algo. Não quero mais saber de brigas no meu time, e qualquer coisa que não me deixe satisfeito agora, vou até o reitor Jim solicitar a expulsão de ambos. Há dois anos eu aguento seu comportamento, Ackles. E muito me admiro não ter mudado em nada até hoje. E você, **Padalecki**, espero que não trilhe o mesmo caminho do seu... "amigo". Dispensados.

Sem mais palavras, cada qual seguiu seu rumo. Ambos garotos ainda se viam irritadiços, porque um acabara por culpar o outro pela palhaçada do castigo. Restava agora, uma boa... madrugada de sono, isso porque a noite já se via mais da metade consumida.

XXX

O sol raiou fraco sobre o campus naquela manhã. Jared abriu os olhos sentindo-se enjoado. Certo, talvez fosse apenas o esforço desmedido na madrugada, no meio da chuva, talvez. Só esperava não ficar doente. Estudar em tais condições e ainda ter que treinar seria um suplício ainda maior do que ter que suportar o mais velho. Por sorte não estavam na mesma sala. Jensen fazia direito, alguns períodos à frente. Por sorte ainda estava no segundo, então dava para ter algum tempo de sobra e se cuidar sem falhar miseravelmente com suas obrigações discentes.

Levantou-se um pouco tonto e perdeu apenas alguns minutos no banheiro, saindo de lá ainda cheirando a sabonete, embalado pela "suave" trilha de murros em sua porta. Vestindo apenas uma toalha, fez o favor de abrir sem avisar, puxando de uma só vez.

— Não te ensinaram a ter educação não?

Indagou.

— Calma lá, Jay! — o outro adentrou sem nem ser convidado, os olhos correndo de cima a baixo pela imagem do amigo — Aposto que com as noticias que trago vou transformar seu dia!

Fechou a porta e puxou o anfitrião até a cama, fazendo-o se assentar.

— E se eu te dissesse que... — fez uma pausa dramática, os olhos azuis brilhando mais que o necessário. Provavelmente era mais uma das suas ideias de jerico — Teremos uma festa incrível onde lançaremos a **nossa** fraternidade?

— Hã? — Jared o olhou com incredulidade. Será possível que ele tinha tido coragem de vir tão cedo por uma coisa tão... absurdamente inútil dessas? — O que eu tenho à ver com isso? E... **nossa** fraternidade? Como assim? Será quantos dias eu dormi?

— Jay, acorda! Todos os caras do time se juntaram mais cedo...

— Mais cedo? — olhou o relógio e espantou-se mais ainda. Eram duas da tarde. Em ponto. Por Deus, que onda de azar era essa? — Puta m...

— É, pela manhã, — sutilmente interrompendo o chilique do outro — e falaram com o reitor, e ele achou que seria uma boa ideia pra resolver certas **desavenças** do time, criando uma convivência mais pacífica!

Enquanto Tom explicava, tudo o que passava pela mente do outro eram lindas cenas de ele e Ackles se pegando escadaria acima, abaixo, quebrando a cozinha e talvez tentando sutilmente enforcar um ao outro nos banheiros de uma fraternidade que cheirava a perfume barato e bebida.

— E **eu** vou ter mesmo que participar disso? E o... idiota do **Ackles** também?

—Isso, Jay! Está começando a entender!

Não, de fato, não podia ficar pior. Se levantou, catando qualquer roupa em seu armário e indo se vestir no banheiro. O outro continuou falando empolgado e Jared já sentia a iminência de uma dor de cabeça fazendo as honras de lhe dar "bom dia". Findou saindo de seu dormitório com o outro, praticamente vestido para um enterro, dadas as cores escolhidas. Tom havia realmente transformado seu dia, justo como dissera que faria.

XXX

Chegaram ao ginásio para a bendita reunião que Tom ficara falando todo o caminho. Lá, todos do time já estavam acomodados de algum modo. Decidiriam, além de vários assuntos banais, o local da festa, quem de outras fraternidades poderia entrar e se aceitariam calouros ou não. Jared se assentou ao lado do amigo, pondo-se pacientemente a escutar as decisões, a dar opiniões que pediam... O único problema é que todos pareciam alheios demais, exceto Jensen, que vez ou outra olhava para Jared, de canto, como se o tentasse ameaçar. Tom sabia que ambos estavam ali participando por mera obrigação, e ainda ter que aturar Jensen soltando alfinetadas provavelmente não deixaria o amigo no seu melhor estado de espírito mais tarde. Talvez conseguisse arrastá-lo para uma das festas, só para quebrar o clima e a fama que Jared resolvera construir nas ultimas semanas, tijolo por tijolo, de anti-social.

Quando a coisa toda acabou, ficou claro que o time tinha menos que uma semana para pintar toda uma fraternidade, arrumar os móveis, fazer mudanças e brigar por quartos ou por qualquer outra coisa que estivesse envolvida no processo. E ainda tinham que organizar a festa de inauguração!

O mais impressionante foi a velocidade com que todos se dissiparam ao término do bendito encontro. Pareciam afobados com algum acontecimento marcante. Só Jared parecia não saber de nada. Levantou-se. Tom permaneceu na última rodinha, com Jensen, Mike, Chad e alguns outros garotos que não reparou. Só pensava em descansar um pouco. Seu celular vibrou. O tirou do bolso e viu uma mensagem.

_"Jay, mais tarde vamos dar uma festa. Faço questão de sua presença. Sandy."_

Bufou. Talvez por motivos como esse não estivesse namorando. Era sempre complicado demais. Depois da última noite, tudo o que queria era juntar forças para lidar com suas batalhas pessoais pelas próximas semanas. Jamais pensara que ficar poucas vezes com Sandra o fizesse sentir-se tão obrigado a acompanha-la e acatar as decisões e "pedidos" da mesma.

Pôs-se a andar rumo a seu apartamento. Seus passos lentos mostravam o quão preso em pensamentos estava. Ter que lidar com tantas mudanças que de fato não queria, o fazia ficar absorto, em busca de uma solução que não fosse se matar, matar Jensen ou explodir a universidade. Ainda podia se lembrar das piadinhas zombeteiras do mais velho, direcionadas, claro, à sua pessoa. Aquele cara ia aprender do pior modo certas lições de respeito, ah, ia. Se dependesse de suas ações, aprenderia rapidinho. Ouviu Tom gritar seu nome. Já era de tardezinha, já estava longe do ginásio e só queria descansar um pouco. Se sentia um lixo e estava impaciente até com o amigo. Quando voltou-se à ele, o viu sorrindo de canto, mas sabia que havia algo errado.

— Vou dormir com você hoje.

— O que? — incrédulo — O que foi?

— Alguns problemas me impedem de voltar para meu dormitório hoje. Não tô a fim de ficar segurando vela pro Mike.

— E a Kris?

— Não faz pergunta difícil, Jay...

Jared não podia acreditar. Depois de um dia completamente estressante ainda teria que lidar com a companhia cheia de falso positivismo de Tom durante toda a noite? Realmente, não andava com muita sorte.

XXX

Já era tarde da noite, estava com Tom em seu quarto, bebendo, o som alto e vários comentários impróprios a respeito de Jensen, do time, das garotas, de um e do outro... Tom havia contado sobre o sutil desentendimento com Kristin, sobre as últimas brigas, sobre o fato dela pular em seu pescoço com as unhas e tudo mais por duas ou três vezes... No fundo, sentira pena do mesmo. Estavam sem vontade de sair, e mesmo havendo três festas diferentes no campus, se mantinham presos. Talvez estivessem sofrendo por antecipação por causa de todo o trabalho que teriam com a organização da fraternidade, ou talvez só quisessem se resguardar para os dias seguintes. Ou talvez preferissem a companhia um do outro. Levantou-se e foi até o som, colocando algumas músicas mais interessantes e quase tropeçando no processo de volta. Tom ria com seu rosto afogueado e olhos pesados, justo como Jared. Estavam ficando bêbados com vodka vagabunda, dentro de um quarto, com músicas de letras promíscuas... Isso era estranho. O mais baixo parecia ter um sorriso torto demais, e Jared sentia que seu rosto estava com a mesma expressão fora de contexto. Quando findou caindo novamente ao lado do amigo, a campainha tocou.

— Tá esperando alguém?

Uma sobrancelha arqueada, cinismo puro! Tinha algo além naquela questão.

— Não, Tom!

Exclamou, se fazendo de ofendido. Bufou e se levantou com o humor de um ogro. Quando tocou a maçaneta, ainda batiam. Abriu e, ao se deparar com Michael Rosenbaum portando uma **séria expressão de preocupação** ao lado de sua "namorada", não pôde deixar de indagar:

— Mike? O que foi?

Quem fez as honras de responder foi a garota de cabelos ruivos.

— Acho que Tom deve ir agora mesmo à festa das meninas! Kris está dançando sobre a mesa, embriagada, com as outras garotas!

— Como é Cass?

O de olhos azuis chegou na porta em dois segundos, indagando, já se preparando para sair. Jared o acompanhou, trancando o quarto antes de ir república afora. Os passos do grupo foram largos, rápidos, cortando o campus. Quando avistaram a casa rosa da fraternidade das garotas, Tom correu porta adentro. Não queria ficar com a fama de que sua namorada bêbada havia deixado de estar com ele para dançar em cima de uma mesa, fora de si, em uma festa de fraternidade.

A garota estava com um top verde-água, brilhoso, um short desbotado mais curto que o necessário e um belo par de saltos, sobre a mesa, realmente. Jared apenas observou de longe o amigo chegar até ela e puxar, colocando-a sobre um de seus ombros largos enquanto a mesma praguejava e gritar "festa acabou!" para quem quer que estivesse se divertindo com os olhos sobre sua namorada. Antes que todos se dispersassem, alguém subiu à mesa e assoviou. Jared voltou-se novamente à direção e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Jensen, sem camisa, sobre a mesa, incitando mais e mais pessoas a surtarem com a música alta e a bebedeira.

— Qual é, galera! A noite é uma criança! — estendeu a mão para a "plateia" e puxou uma garota, provavelmente caloura, que não reconheceu ao longe — Vamos lá!

Ele gritou, enquanto alguns a colocavam sobre a mesa. Jared franziu o cenho e se aproximou enquanto o outro descia. Ela, sobre a mesa, jogou os cabelos e começou a dançar, a roupa tão provocante quanto a da garota anterior.

— Alona?

Teve certeza. Sua amiga, nem tão bêbada, mas tão disposta a se divertir quanto qualquer um ali, dentro de um short vermelho, com um top de bikinni dourado e saltos ainda mais altos do que os que usava no dia-a-dia.

— Isso é absurdo! — se aproximou da mesa, olhando para a garota e estendendo a mão — Vamos, desça!

— Qual é, Jay!

Ela disse, puxando-o pela mão antes de se abaixar e dançar provocantemente frente à ele, quem corou, sem graça, e ficou inerte.

— Qual é, **Jarhead**! Preferia que fosse um cara aí em cima?

Jensen provocou com um apelido irritante, em alto e bom tom, fazendo o rosto do outro se contorcer em um sorriso escarninho de canto enquanto os outros olhavam em direção à suposta iminência de briga.

O mais novo largou a mão da garota.

— Talvez você prefira jogar suas amigas em cena pra tirar os olhos de sua direção enquanto apronta, enrustido.

Dito isso, calou o mais velho, quem com uma expressão de incredulidade, ameaçou se aproximar pra criar caso, sendo segurado por alguns garotos do time. Alona se abaixou novamente, puxando o colarinho de Jared e o beijando. Retribuiu. Não pôde não fazê-lo, porque sim, ela beijava muito bem, e estava lindamente promíscua. Todos ao redor gritaram animados, enquanto Jensen fazia uma cara de nojo e deixava o local. Logo mais uma garota acompanhava a loira sobre a mesa e Jared teve a chance de sair de cena. Droga, estava encrencado. Se Sandy ficasse sabendo, seria um sério problema. Só mais um para sua sutil lista.

Dentre pensamentos desconexos, sentiu estar sendo observado. Tinha que procurar Tom, mas não antes de tomar alguma coisa. Estava com a boca seca.

* * *

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá pessoal! **Como de costume, é domingo estou aqui pra atualizar a fic! As coisas ainda vão demorar um tempo pra começarem a andar realmente, então, por hora, desfrutem as confusões do roteiro, os problemas que cada um está cavando para sí mesmo, porque isso, sim, vai ser importante mais adiante! Desde já agradeço a quem está se dando ao trabalho de ler e peço: Deixem comentáriozinhos pra fazer a autora ficar sorrindo feito boba e escrever mais depressa!

:*

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

_Chapter 03 – 99 Problems_

Com um copo de qualquer coisa na mão, começou a andar pela fraternidade. Era tudo estranho demais quando alguma festa acontecia ali. Parecia deixar de ser uma "casa de bonecas" e se tornar um verdadeiro inferninho. Olhava de cômodo em cômodo, procurando o amigo, a namorada dele, Mike ou Cassidy, ou qualquer outra pessoa que lhe desse alguma informação útil para que pudesse sair dali e ir pra seu quarto, dormir, ou pelo menos tentar. A música alta inebriava seus sensos, e enquanto andava, passou por uma porta aberta. Seus olhos focaram na cena. Conhecia aqueles cabelos, conhecia aquelas costas.

— Sandy?

Sussurrou, não sendo ouvido. Não sabia no colo de quem ela estava, subindo e descendo lentamente. Seu sangue ferveu. Vadia desgraçada! Em passos largos foi até onde as bebidas estavam. Precisava, e muito, delas! Por que diabos ela o havia chamado se ia se pegar com o primeiro que aparecesse? Não, não queria entender.

Direto à cozinha da fraternidade. Direto às bebidas. Jensen estava recostado à ilha, bebendo rapidamente, como se o ponche batizado fosse fugir com conchas e tudo mais.

— Por que não bebe na vasilha de uma vez?

Alfinetou. Ele olhou em sua direção.

— Olha só, a margarida resolveu vir se embriagar! O que foi? Viu algo que não gostou?

— Claro! — ele havia pisado em seu calo — Você está bem na minha frente!

— Hahah, — ele riu alto, cínico — Eu estava aqui primeiro.

— Vá se ferrar! Por que é tão imbecil?

Mandou para dentro meio copo daquela coisa doce e vermelha. Preferia estar bebendo vinho barato ou removedor de esmalte, porque santa porcaria!

— Pra lidar com você tem que ser! De igual pra igual, sabe?

Ele disse, enchendo mais uma vez seu copo.

— Me erra.

Estavam próximos sem se bater. Isso já era um grande passo. A música, de repente, ficou alta demais. A festa parecia ter chegado ao ápice. Bebeu calado ao lado dele por alguns minutos, tão rápido quanto o mesmo. Quando ele se desencostou do balcão, não pôde evitar:

— Pendurou as chuteiras, Ackles?

— Não. Tenho pessoas pra pegar, algo bem melhor pra fazer do que ficar desfrutando da sua adorável companhia.

— Idiota.

— Imbecil.

Ele saiu de cena, e a vontade de jogá-lo no chão e estampar seu punho na carinha prepotente do mesmo, o fez, ainda com seu copo em mãos, sair pra procura-lo no meio de toda aquela gente. Queria arrumar confusão. Fato.

Pessoas, pessoas, mais pessoas em corredores escuros... Parou, olhando em volta. Deveria ter parado em um local mais claro, mas não pôde seguir sua linha de raciocínio quando uma mão tomou seu pulso e sentiu-se ser estampado à parede. Logo pensou se tratar de uma briga, mas quando sentiu a mão contra sua boca, ouviu um pedido sutil de silêncio e detectou um corpo se prensando ao seu, ah, soube que era uma coisa bem diferente. Não estava a fim de relutar, não. Talvez isso fosse melhor que perseguir Jensen no intuito de encontra-lo e quebrar a cara dele. Talvez. Tentou entender algo, mas não podia ver de quem se tratava, e no meio de toda aquela baderna, com todas as bebidas que já tinha mandado pra dentro, nem se importava, pra dizer a verdade. Sua mente estava uma tremenda confusão, porque sabia, sabia ser um garoto ali, com o corpo colado ao seu, os lábios nos seus e a voz rouca, aquela voz que o lembrava de... Jensen.

Arrepiou-se. Não sabia se estava desejando o outro ou o que era, só sabia que aquilo estava acontecendo com alguém provavelmente tão embriagado quanto ele, e que sequer se lembraria no outro dia de ter se entendido pelos corredores de alguma fraternidade de Stanford. Nada além da adrenalina momentânea importava. Seu coração, assim como seu sangue, estava quente, sua pele arrepiada, e as unhas curtas... Ah, droga... como arranhavam bem! Que diabos! Por que é que tinha decidido se meter com um cara que nem enxergava o rosto direito? Não, não queria realmente saber, não mesmo. Não agora. Não era hora para esse tipo de coisa. Não queria pensar, não queria nada além de continuar prensando-o na parede, enquanto procurava qualquer quarto destrancado, qualquer quarto que pudesse cair pra dentro e... bem, não importava.

Sentiu o agarre firme em seus fios acastanhados, fazendo com que deixasse todo o pescoço à mostra, sutilmente desprotegido, direto àqueles lábios deliciosamente perfeitos e macios...

— N-não!

Tentou. Mesmo assim, sentiu sua pele ser marcada, sentiu que queria cada vez mais e que estava disposto a arriscar qualquer coisa, pagar qualquer preço para um pouco mais daquilo. Retribuiu à mesma altura, ouvindo um gemido tão deliciosamente rouco que teve certeza, poderia ter bebido toda uma destilaria, mas não iria esquecê-lo, não mesmo!

— Qual é? Eu nem mesmo...

Começou a falar, arrastado, rouco, mas o outro não deixou.

— Cala a boca!

Depois de tamanha interrupção só pensou em levar as coisas ainda mais adiante. O tomou no colo, com toda a brutalidade que conseguiu naquele momento. Pelo corredor, subiu o primeiro lance de escadas, e ele gemia, com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, a fricção enlouquecendo-os cada vez mais...

Uma porta destrancada, um quarto vazio com o perfume de Sandy... teve que rir. Estava no quarto dela com um cara. Chutou a porta, jogando-o na cama, em seguida. O jogo continuou tão animado quanto antes. Se viu sem camisa, assim como ele, e o contato pele-a-pele era tão delicioso que poderia... Teve sua linha de raciocínio cortada abruptamente quando sentiu que ele desabotoara seus jeans, os dele também, e que sua boxer estava sendo abaixada. Sentiu quando a mão forte agarrou seu membro, sentiu quando os pontos críticos se encontraram. Oh, droga... Aquilo era delicioso. Ele estava massageando-os juntos! Começou a investir contra ele, ouvir aqueles gemidos que calava com sua boca... Não soube quanto durou, mas sentiu que ele se esvaía e acabou por fazer o mesmo. Os gemidos, tanto os seus quanto os dele, foram ficando mais e mais baixos, e o torpor se apoderando de seu ser... Precisava sair dali, precisava se mandar. O beijou mais uma vez, lentamente, deliciando-se com a maciez daqueles lábios, antes de se levantar, catar sua camisa de repente e sair porta afora ainda ajeitando suas roupas.

Correu, correu dentre as pessoas, correu. Nem viu Alona, Sandra, Tom, Kristin ... só correu, correu em direção a república, chegando em tempo recorde e logo procurando por rumo seu quarto, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo.

Encontrou sua porta, mas estava aberta. Adentrou já se preparando para o pior. Tudo o que encontrou foi Tom com Kristin pagando caro por ter bebido tanto, dentro de seu banheiro. Ele, ainda segurando os cabelos dela e a ajudando a não cair, olhou em sua direção.

— Puta merda! O que é isso no seu pescoço?

— Eu... n...

Tentou raciocinar para ter ao menos coerência no que quer que fosse falar, mas falhou miseravelmente.

— Não é possível que você tenha se embriagado a esse ponto em tão pouco tempo, Jay! Oh Deus... E quem vai cuidar da **minha** embriaguez?

Tom praticamente gritou. Tudo o que Jared fez foi voltar até a porta e fechar com chave. Foi para sua cama, tombando. Não queria pensar em mais nada. Minutos depois, ouviu a voz de Tom.

— Vou deixar Kristin. Não tranque outra vez, volto logo.

— Não pretendo me levantar...

Disse, vendo o amigo levar a namorada já um pouco melhor embora a pedido da mesma. Em sua mente, tantas coisas! Estava tonto pelas bebidas, pensamentos, pelo que havia feito... Sentiu seu corpo acordar. Mais especificamente, uma parte que não deveria fazê-lo, de modo algum! Gemeu. Tom havia saído. Que mal tinha em se lembrar e se divertir mais um pouco? Rolou na cama algumas vezes, desassossegado. Estava relutando. Não queria de todo acreditar no que havia feito no meio de uma festa, se expondo sem se importar, e mais uma vez não queria pensar, em nada, em ninguém. Deixou sua mão deslizar por seu corpo, adentrando sob os tecidos, apertando, colocando força, sua mente então livre para trabalhar a mil por hora... Não se lembrava do rosto daquele com quem tinha dado uns malhos mais cedo, mas se lembrava nitidamente da voz rouca, talvez pela luxúria, talvez por ser daquele jeito mesmo...

— Aah!

Apertou-se com bastante força e deixou-se gemer feito uma vadia. O calor começava a tomar conta, e tudo o que desejou foi repetir o momento, sem a necessidade de sair correndo para se preservar, a vontade de consumar o ato e explorar até não poder mais quem quer que fosse ali...

Ouviu a porta ranger e nada pôde fazer além de tirar sua mão rapidamente de onde estava e deitar-se de bruços, praticamente movendo-se contra a cama, tentando esconder mais um de seus problemas. Afundou seu rosto contra o travesseiro na ínfima esperança de que o outro nem mesmo notasse que estava acordado. Ouviu a porta ser trancada, ouviu os passos e a respiração pesada. Ouviu também quando ele pegou a garrafa de vodka que ainda jazia sobre a mesa e levou aos lábios.

— Sabe, Jay... Eu não quero mais nada com a Kris. Ela não me ama, pouco se importa comigo, com o que as pessoas vão falar de mim por causa dela... Eu não quero mais.

Dentre palavras pausadas, goles e silêncios que demonstravam claramente que ele estava pensando pra falar, foi se aproximando, enquanto andava pelo quarto e sem perceber realmente acabou assentando-se na cama do amigo.

— Jared? Está me ouvindo?

O tocou o ombro, e sem mais escapatória, o mais alto teve que levantar o rosto. Dentre a penumbra, pensou que suas alterações não estivessem tão evidentes.

— Está tudo bem? — Tom perguntou, levando uma mão à testa do outro — Cara, você está quente!

Ainda em silêncio, Jared abriu um sorriso de canto, que fez um conjunto perfeito àquele olhar pesado. Então disse:

— Eu tô bem, sério.

— Você tá queimando!

— É, eu **estou**.

Tom recolheu a mão pouco a pouco, observando enquanto o outro escondia o rosto novamente. Seu coração acelerou, e deixou-se tomar mais alguns goles, até sentir Jared se mexendo na cama, assentando-se.

— Me dá... eu preciso.

Ele disse, apontando para a garrafa enquanto observava o amigo. Os lábios dele estavam avermelhados, e os cabelos um tanto quanto bagunçados, provavelmente pelo vento, ou pelo gesto de passar as mãos por eles quando nervoso... Os cílios longos faziam uma combinação perfeita quando tinha os olhos fechados... a pele clara, então afogueada...

— Você tá olhando pra mim?

Perguntou, enquanto via Jared beber da garrafa.

— Eu não sei. Por quê?

— Isso tá estranho...

— É, e daí? Quem se importa?

Tom sorriu de canto. Sentia-se torpe, sentia-se exposto ao mundo enquanto observava Jared com todas as intenções que jamais deveria ter para com o mesmo, como todas as outras vezes. E o mais alto havia acabado de fazer uma nota mental: adicionar o que pretendia fazer ao amigo à sua humilde lista de problemas...

Estavam bêbados. Nem tanto, mas isso serviria de desculpa para qualquer coisa que viessem a fazer, para que a amizade não fosse pelo ralo. O primeiro passo foi dado quando Jared tocou o rosto do outro no mero intuito de acariciar.

— O que aconteceu na festa pra você estar assim?

Tom perguntou.

— Prefere que eu diga ou... mostre?

Estava perto demais, de repente. E isso não era de seu feitio. Saber-se ia lá por que diabos estava agindo daquele modo tão invasivo. Talvez ainda estivesse no ponto. Culpa daquelas malditas bebidas, daquele lance estranho e de Tom saber exatamente como parecer tão disponível. Deixou-se tocar o lábio inferior dele com o polegar, enquanto esperava pela resposta.

— Jay... isso não tá certo...

— Você quer parar aqui?

Olhos nos olhos... Tom abaixou o olhar e sorriu de canto.

— Isso não vai afetar a gente, conheço bem como vamos rir disso depois de tudo...

Acabou com a distância, colando seus lábios aos do outro, indo pra cima, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, sem se importar com nada. Só queria Jared. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, de fato, e nunca havia afetado em nada. Por que teria que ser diferente agora? Desde que entraram para Stanford, andavam se... arranjando pelos cantos. Tanto um quanto o outro podia se lembrar de cada uma das vezes.

Num momento Jared estava por baixo, no outro, Tom, as roupas indo para os cantos, os corpos um contra o outro... E olhos nos olhos... A única coisa que diferenciava essa das outras vezes, era o modo como se olhavam. Era mais forte. Mas isso não pareceu influir em nada, não quando mais uma vez, seus corpos findaram colados até o dia resolver amanhecer sem que quisessem perceber as coisas de um modo mais profundo.

XXX

Tom saiu antes de Jared acordar, antes de se olhar no espelho. Sentia uma pressa estranha em se enfiar em seu dormitório e não sair de lá tão cedo. Queria se trancar. Isso era estranho vindo de sua parte, não se reconhecia. Fato que todo o seu positivismo era apenas mais uma de suas facetas públicas, mas nunca estivera tão irreconhecível a seus próprios olhos, não desse modo. No caminho, pôde ver Jensen com um de seus colegas de classe, e teve certeza que falavam de sua pessoa. Ele estava com uma cara acabada, provavelmente tomando um sermão do outro, quem também não parecia muito inteiro. Isso só fez seus passos apertarem. Quando finalmente adentrou o prédio de sua república, correu, mesmo, para seu quarto, abrindo e entrando, se deparando com Kristin já acordada. Mike e Cassidy ainda dormiam.

— Tom?

Ela o seguiu enquanto entrava no banheiro, e começou a falar centenas de coisas enquanto ele lavava o rosto, até o momento em que resolveu encará-la e ela simplesmente se calou, olhos arregalados.

Ele, só então, resolveu se olhar no espelho. Seus olhos também demonstraram sua surpresa.

— Eu vou acabar com você!

Ela gritou, indo pra cima, como se fosse ataca-lo mais uma vez, mas algo pareceu fazer sentido na mente da mesma, como uma única peça faltosa para um quebra-cabeças imenso finalmente encontrada, o que a fez parar no meio do caminho. Ela sorriu, mas aquele sorriso que prometia o inferno na terra.

— Eu vou descobrir com quem você dormiu, e eu te garanto, **Thomas**, vai conhecer seu pior pesadelo!

Dito isso, girou nos saltos, saindo dali, quase arrebentando a porta. Ele praguejou, levando uma das mãos à testa antes de cair na gargalhada. Estava muito, muito ferrado.

— Jared, seu filho da mãe!

XXX

Nem precisava acordar direito pra saber que estava com uma ressaca dos infernos, nem pra se olhar no espelho e ver a verdadeira imagem que definia a palavra desordem. Bocejou, abrindo o chuveiro e entrando, de uma só vez, quase gritando com a água fria. Era o que precisava para conseguir enfrentar as aulas mais tarde. Não tinha cabeça para nada, fato. A dúvida sobre quem havia pego na festa não o deixava raciocinar direito e nem mesmo pensar nos problemas que teria pela frente com os assuntos do time, com a história da fraternidade... Estava se sentindo um verdadeiro livro de matemática: cheio de problemas. Essa era a sua definição de vida, Jared Tristan Padalecki, a estrela do time, o comportamento perfeito, da porta pra fora, claro.

* * *

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello People!**

Como de praxe, passando no fim da tarde de domingo pra atualizar, agradecer os comentários e esperar que a fic continue sendo bem recebida por vocês, meus queridos. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

_Chapter 04 – It's a Hickey or a Bruise?_

Quando Tom entrou na sala, tudo o que pôde notar foi o alvoroço em torno de sua pessoa. Sentiu a cara queimar. Como se num milagre, Jared adentrou a sala logo em seguida.

— O que tá pegando? — perguntou o mais alto, vendo o amigo de olhos azuis completamente desconcertado — E o que o Jensen tá fazendo aqui com aquele amigo esquisito dele?

— Tá falando do metido a cantor? — apontou destemido — Parece que finalmente Jensen achou alguém tão prepotente quanto ele pra cantar e tocar junto.

Disse, mexendo na própria unha.

— Qual o nome?

— Murphy. Cillian, eu acho.

— Que diabos...

Conversavam parados perto da porta, até Jared se encher e ir se aproximando de seu maior desafeto.

— O que tá fazendo aqui? Exibindo seu suéter de gola alta ultrapassado?

Perguntou topetudo, fazendo o outro rir alto.

— Quem quer saber? O que trombou com uma vampira por aí?

Apontou o pescoço de Jared, quem riu de canto.

— Não, não... só... — estralou os dedos, cortando o riso de Jensen no mesmo instante — Alguém que vai te expulsar logo se não sair por bem...

— Só vim avisar que seu amigo ali, tá com a maior fama de galinha. Parece que a namorada que encheu a lata ontem resolveu espalhar boatos...

Dito isso, saiu de cena, seguido pelo amigo, a baderna na sala logo se dispersando. Jared olhou para Tom.

— O que aconteceu que eu não tô sabendo?

O outro apenas corou enquanto apontava para o pescoço. Oh droga! Aquilo realmente havia saído do controle na última noite. Pôs-se a caminhar em direção ao amigo quando a porta da sala foi escancarada de novo. Ficou estático.

— Jared Tristan Padalecki! — Sandy McCoy estava ali, uma carranca no rosto, mesmo que não tivesse direito algum à isso — Só vim dizer que não me **procure** mais! Eles **filmaram** você com a vadia da Alona! Como pôde!?

Os olhos de todos os presentes se arregalaram e Tom começou a rir alto, sem conseguir se conter. Jared saiu apressado atrás da, provavelmente, ex-namorada. Era fato que seu dia não seria fácil, não mesmo! Até seus amigos estavam desfilando com problemas!

XXX

Depois de uma discussão acalorada com Sandy sobre os fatos da festa, sentiu-se um tanto quanto aliviado. Se os olhos ávidos da morena haviam estado ocupados com um cara qualquer durante boa parte da noite e não o haviam visto com algum tipo de comportamento absurdo, provavelmente ninguém mais havia. Já era meio da tarde quando adentrou o vestiário do time pra se trocar. Treinariam até as seis. Tom havia vindo antes, para ter uma conversa com Jensen, procurar saber o que andavam espalhando realmente e tentar desfazer o boato do modo mais apropriado possível, caso houvesse surgido algo sobre ele e Jared.

Foi até o corredor de seu armário, se deparando com Jensen, quem o olhou torto, estranho, de um modo bem diferente de todas as outras vezes. Estava sem camisa, e a marca imensa no pescoço fez Jared tremer nas bases, com as engrenagens de sua mente a mil, olhos colados no hematoma.

— O que foi? Nunca viu? Ou tá apaixonado?

Um cinismo um tanto quanto diferente, bem mais ácido que o usual. Franziu o cenho.

— Qual é o seu problema?

— Você.

— O que?

E ele saiu com a camisa do time em uma mão, um gesto obsceno na outra, deixando o mais novo no vácuo, indignado. Sem entender nada e com aquele jeito de falar inédito do outro na cabeça, se trocou sem nem ver o que fazia, indo ao campo tão aéreo quanto podia estar. O que diabos Jensen tinha? Ainda que seu desafeto, preocupou-se. Quis entender por que ele estava mais estranho que o normal, quis descobrir. Na festa ele parecia tão bem, tão prepotente! Manteve-se observando-o durante todo o jogo, sem dizer nada a ninguém. Ele jamais havia sido de desviar o olhar, de ficar se esquivando. Muito pelo contrário! Ele era aquele tipo de pessoa que poderia perder uma guerra, mas o orgulho nunca deixava abaixar os olhos. Algo sério havia acontecido. Talvez fosse pela última discussão de ambos, ou Tom houvesse pesado a mão para encobrir algum boato com um provável desfecho desastroso, mas não, não parecia nada disso. Tinha cara de ser algo bem pior, mesmo, bem mais profundo.

O treino havia se convertido em jogo e a garoa fina tão usual nos últimos dias havia servido para aplacar o calor do time e dar uma pitadinha de ânimo. Como o treinador havia dito, pareciam zumbis no início das atividades. Era realmente uma péssima ideia dar uma festa daquele calibre bem no meio da semana. E pior ainda, era a ideia de ir, se embriagar e fazer merda. Repreendeu-se mentalmente.

— Hey Jensen! E a ressaca?

O cantor — como era mesmo o nome dele? Ah, Cillian — gritou ao amigo enquanto passava pelo local com o violão nas costas e os cabelos um pouco longos ao vento. Jensen apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu amarelo, correndo de costas pelo campo, com os braços meio abertos num gesto, como quem dizia "fazer o que?". Ressaca? Jared havia ouvido bem? Então ele tinha se embriagado? Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto depois da discussão na festa, e ele não parecia tão bêbado. Talvez por isso estivesse absurdamente fora do comum, talvez algo houvesse acontecido com ele dentro de quatro paredes, no meio de toda aquela gente. Algo forte o bastante para perturbá-lo e que, por consideração de alguém, ainda não houvesse vindo à tona.

Voltou sua atenção ao jogo, afinal de contas, dentro de campo, era uma estrela e tinha por obrigação de brilhar, até mesmo nos treinos.

XXX

Adentrou o vestiário mais uma vez naquele dia, direto ao chuveiro, ainda tentando colocar sua mente em ordem para entender o que acontecera ao outro. Pouco demorou. Quando saiu, Tom parecia disperso demais engajando um assunto qualquer com Mike, então olhou em volta, procurando por alguém que pudesse saber de alguma coisa. Numa parede estavam Chad e Justin, conversando sobre trivialidades, num outro canto, Lafferty, o "pirralho", brigando no telefone, provavelmente com o irmão, e outros jogadores, dispersos por natureza. Jensen parecia estar numa das cabines, tomando uma ducha. Era o momento perfeito para escolher seu alvo e colher informações. Em sua mente, organizou um esquema infalível: Primeiro procuraria saber à qual festa ele tinha ido além da das garotas, e depois, era fato que o assunto se desenrolaria sozinho. Demorou-se mais um pouco, se trocando, secando os cabelos, e quando jogou a toalha sobre os ombros, se aproximou displicentemente de Chad e Justin.

— E ai, loiras! — cumprimentou-os, recebendo um riso gostoso de Justin antes de um gesto obsceno. Já estava acostumado com o jeito do amigo — O que, espantei ele?

Fingiu-se preocupado e ofendido. Chad revirou os olhos, rindo também, e começou a vasculhar o próprio armário, provavelmente em busca de algo que fosse precisar. Era o momento perfeito.

— Não, ele foi caçar encrenca em outra área...

Respondeu ao amigo.

— Por quê? Estava te caçando e eu atrapalhei algo?

Pôde comparar a expressão do outro à de quem tem na boca uma imensa barata cascuda;

— Ele quer que eu arme um encontro com Erica Durance... Ela é muito...

— Antipática.

Riram. Sabiam que pelo jeito da moça, jamais se interessaria por alguém como Justin, tão brincalhão e expansivo.

— Por falar em confusões, o que rolou noite passada, Tristan?

— Como assim? Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa!

— É que tá todo mundo estranho. Nunca fui de ver o Ackles pelos cantos, o Tom de rusga com alguém e mais cedo ele e Jensen pareceram discutir... Mas também, ele colocou a namorada do cara pra cima da mesa! Se fosse meu melhor amigo, ainda assim ia ganhar uns cascudos.

— Eles saíram no braço?

— Não, não... Jensen tá até meio calmo hoje! — riu alto — também, olha o estrago no pescoço do garoto! Se tiver sobrado energia pra brigar, não sei não, mas ele deve andar com uma bateria no bolso!

Apontou, recebendo um imponente gesto obsceno do que saía do chuveiro. Jared riu.

— Será com quem ele se pegou?

— Camarada, dizem que foi uma das garotas da Delta Zeta mesmo... espero que não tenha sido sua namorada... Porque se lembra da última festa, né, ela e você com esse tipo de coisa...

Jared ainda abriu a boca por umas três vezes para tentar argumentar com o amigo. Sabia que Sandy seria tão capaz quanto qualquer um banhado em lascívia de deixar o pescoço de alguém como Jensen estampado daquele jeito! Arregalou os olhos e fechou os punhos ainda que aquilo não parecesse realmente fazer sentido.

— Eu não acredito! — Chad arregalou os olhos enquanto falava — Espera aí, Jay!

Deixou o loiro falando sozinho, e antes que alcançasse Jensen para mais uma confusão, cego de raiva por mais uma afronta da parte dele, agindo por instinto, teve o caminho impedido por Tom.

— Calma aê, calma aê... O que tá pegando?

Ele segurou o mais alto contra os armários. Jared bufou.

— Era **ele** quem estava com a Sandy!

Ainda resfolegando de raiva, conseguiu se soltar do agarre de Welling com as mãos abertas em claro sinal de rendição. Estava chamando atenção demais ao seu redor.

Para descontrair, Chad soltou uma piadinha depois de chegar bem perto de Tom e tocar o hematoma no pescoço do mesmo.

— Espera aí!? Galera, — todos olharam para ele, era mestre nisso — Ou vocês três pegaram a mesma garota ou estamos tendo um surto de vampirismo na Delta Zeta!

O alvoroço que se fez presente piorou ainda mais o dia de Jensen, porque tudo o que se lembrava era de mãos fortes, de ter sido levantado do chão e de várias cenas que trariam um problema considerável pra dentro de suas calças se pensasse agora. Era como se fosse castigo por ser tão leviano, por criar um vínculo muito forte de amizade na noite passada com o ponche batizado... E a incógnita em sua mente só se tornava cada vez mais e mais indecifrável... Se Jared e Tom estavam com um hematoma da mesma "intensidade" que o seu, se ambos eram mais altos e tinham as mãos grandes e com agarres fortes... bem, isso tudo só indicava uma coisa: Havia aprontado com um deles.

Dentre toda a balbúrdia, teve a chance que precisava para escapar correndo em direção ao seu dormitório, na garoa que ia cada vez se intensificando mais. Precisava relaxar, pensar. E tentar não enlouquecer.

XXX

Não era tarde, mas também não era cedo. Sabia que tinha uma porção de coisas pra fazer, pra estudar, mas não conseguia focar em nada. Sabia também que se manter pensando daquele modo agonizante, não o levaria a lugar nenhum, porque sempre fora assim. Teria que cavar fontes, tentar cuidadosamente descobrir o que havia acontecido na festa conversando com qualquer um que não fosse Jared. Achava mais fácil falar com Tom, perguntar sutilmente o que ele havia feito, por que diabos havia chegado tão tarde, por que havia tirado Kristin da mesa com tanta brutalidade e para onde tinha ido depois. Baseado nas respostas do mesmo, saberia se ele havia voltado à festa, se ele havia passado por algo, no mínimo, intrigante.

Bufou, revirando-se na daybed* que adornava sua janela. Estava cansado demais, estava irritado e seu dia não podia ter sido pior. Sentia que todos estavam olhando em sua direção, e até Jared havia notado, a ponto de não tirar nenhuma piadinha, o que significava que qualquer um poderia realmente perceber. Corou. Talvez fosse melhor morrer com a dúvida do que perguntar algo a alguém.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Que diabos? Cillian tinha a chave, mas toda vez fazia isso. Só tentava entender se era o nível de preguiça do amigo ou se estaria carregando compras muito pesadas.

Se levantou muito mal-humorado, andando feito um morto até a porta e abrindo-a.

— Tom? — perguntou rouco. Depois que criara uma amizade notável com Jared, o amigo o havia parado de visitar — Não é querendo ser rude, mas... O que faz aqui?

Perguntou, o cenho franzido. Dentro de seu peito, seu coração acelerado indicava seus temores de ter... "se entendido" com o dono dos olhos da cor do céu na última noite.

— Eu... Só vim saber como está. Todos notaram no treino que parecia estranho... Daí fiquei preocupado.

Tom parecia arredio, gaguejando como se estivesse incerto do que dizia. Isso só fez Jensen sentir-se ainda mais propenso a ter feito coisas indevidas com o amigo, levando em conta que ele sempre fora do tipo expansivo.

— E-eu... entre!

Resolveu sorrir e agir com cordialidade. Isso não o mataria, fato. Quando o outro entrou, fechou a porta, oferecendo-o um café só para que tivesse algum tipo de ocupação enquanto falasse com ele, para talvez não demonstrar-se afetado demais.

— Sabe o que é, Jen? Todo mundo te notou estranho, e por mais recente que seja nossa amizade, acabo me preocupando, porque sei que faria o mesmo se fosse o inverso.

Tom tentava se justificar. Jensen olhou para ele e sorriu.

— Está tudo bem, você tem razão. Eu só... acho que andei bebendo demais...

— Todos nós fizemos isso. Ontem foi o verdadeiro dia para ficar louco...

— Eu... me desculpe por ficar botando fogo quando Kristin estava dançando na mesa...

— Não tem problema, não foi culpa sua, cara...

Enquanto conversavam sobre amenidades e assuntos relacionados à festa, o clima tenso foi se desfazendo pouco a pouco e os risos vindo à tona. Desde que Tom entrara para a universidade, havia desenvolvido instantaneamente uma amizade com o mais velho, talvez pelos gostos em comum, talvez por serem mulherengos ou por encontrarem um no outro, à primeira vista, o apoio que sempre precisaram. Tudo parecia às mil maravilhas, até Jared desenvolver um vínculo com o mais novo por causa de um maldito trabalho. Desde então, o que outrora haviam construído, parecera ter perdido o valor. Foram se distanciando aos poucos, perdendo o costume de contar as coisas e então, a amizade pareceu findar. Por algum milagre, sentiam ali, juntos, que as coisas poderiam voltar a ser como antes.

— Sabe, Jen... Minha vida tá uma bagunça! Depois de ontem, descobri que a Kris não se importa comigo, com o que as pessoas vão falar de mim quando o vídeo dela dançando sozinha na festa se espalhar, não se importa nem com o que eu senti por ela um dia!

— Como assim sentiu por ela?

— Não sinto mais.

O outro o olhou e sorriu de canto.

— Já sei, tem outro alguém na parada!

Como se tivesse adivinhado o óbvio, Jensen só não se gabou e colocou uma estrelinha na própria testa porque o que Tom disse em seguida quase o fez cair da cadeira:

— É, tem... Na verdade, é um cara.

O mais velho sentiu sua pressão oscilar mais que seu próprio humor. Não sabia se todas as coisas da última noite haviam sido reveladas num único instante ou se o amigo também andava pelo mesmo barco que o seu. Tremeu nas bases, tentando, claro, não demonstrar nada.

— O que foi? É tão ruim assim?

— N-não Tom, não tem nada a ver... Eu só acho que, tipo, tudo bem você contar pra mim, mas o time não deve ficar sabendo, ou vão começar a te crucificar... Por que sabe né...

— Eu sei, ninguém vai querer partilhar o vestiário com um gay — morreu de rir, inconsequente — Não que eu seja um, mas sabe, tô meio balançado. Não sei se é porque ele pode oferecer um tipo de sentimento que Kristin nunca pôde, ou porque... Ah, não sei...

— Eu acho que posso te entender, amigo... — respirou fundo, decidindo-se se contaria ou não — E não deve ser só você no time com essa situação, mas...

— Eu sei! — o interrompeu, as sobrancelhas levantadas numa expressão tragicômica — Tem bem mais gente nessa, mas ninguém conta! Justo como você disse pra eu não fazer.

Então era verdade... Se haviam mais pessoas com o mesmo padrão comportamental, na mesma situação, havia voltado à estaca zero. Droga. Tanto temor para nada! Suspirou exasperado. Era melhor manter-se calado e esperar que ele contasse mais detalhes, para, talvez, ter a resposta que precisava.

* * *

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Olá pessoal! Era pra eu ter postado isso ontém, mas a preguiça foi tão grande que dormi pelo sofá mesmo, com o computador no colo. Numa posição estava, na mesma acordei hoje cedo. E só agora tive a coragem de pegar nisso pra postar. Não esperem muito. Está uma droga, não parece querer andar. Espero que o próximo seja melhor. Não sei se perceberam, mas os títulos dos capítulos sempre (até o presente momento) tem algo à ver com músicas. Pode ser o título de uma canção, ou uma frase da mesma... Não sei. Se tiverem curiosidade (e paciência), procurem. Várias vezes eu escrevo escutando, então as coisas parecem mais interessantes. Bem, chega de enrolação... Beijos da Ly!

Ps: Perdoem eventuais erros, inconsistências e lacunas da história. Não foi betado.

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

_Chapter 05 – Hiding Inside The Horrible Weather_

Conversar com Tom por tanto tempo, o havia feito entender que por mais que tentasse descobrir, por hora, seriam esforços em vão. O jeito como ele olhava em sua direção enquanto falavam dava alguma porcentagem de certeza de que havia se entendido com ele, entretanto o que o mesmo dizia, vinha e tornava nula esta porcentagem, sem nenhum problema. Ainda que tentando entender, despediu- se dele com um abraço, que só serviu para embolar ainda mais seu raciocínio... Ele o havia beijado o pescoço durante o contato e agradecido baixinho por tê-lo de volta, por tê-lo escutado.

Quando trancou a porta, teve a certeza de que precisava de mais um banho para digerir tudo aquilo e depois, uma boa dose de ânimo. Traduzindo: Bebidas e garotas. Será que havia alguma outra festa pelo campus, para dessa vez se divertir com alguém que não lhe trouxesse tantos problemas? Para fazer algo que não fosse tão errado e que não causasse tanta inquietação depois?

Questionou-se, antes de se trancar no banheiro, em seu mundo, em seus próprios pensamentos que estavam lhe custando caro.

XXX

— Jared, você não tem ideia de quanto o Jensen está confuso! Ele esteve conversando comigo, fui até lá, e parece que nem ele sabe o motivo da própria estranheza!

Contou o de olhos azuis, gesticulando como se o outro pudesse ver.

— Isso não parece normal, Tom... Ainda que ele seja seu amigo, não sei por que, mas acho que ele tá tentando esconder algo.

— Eu sei, mas o Jensen é o Jensen... Ele pode ou não estar fazendo isso. Nunca vamos saber, a menos que ele queira que a gente saiba...

— Tudo bem então... Eu... te ligo amanhã antes das aulas..

— É bom que ligue, porque teremos um longo dia! Estou sobre os livros e nem comecei uma linha sequer!

— Eu estou pior, acredite. Nada do que escrevo faz sentido*! A gente se fala amanhã.

Dito isso, Jared desligou o telefone. Haviam sido inúteis os esforços de Tom, ao menos na parte de descobrir algo. Pelo menos ele e Jensen haviam "retomado" a amizade. Tinha que achar isso bom, porque sabia o valor que Tom tinha para sua pessoa, e sabia que com Jensen não devia ser diferente. O garoto de olhos da cor do céu era um bom amigo, daqueles que independentemente de qualquer coisa, estaria sempre por perto, sempre capaz de entender e perdoar. Perder um alguém estimado por poucas besteiras não deveria ser legal nem quando se tratasse de seu pior inimigo.

Suspirou prostrado sobre os livros. Era muita coisa pra estudar em pouco tempo, um resumo enorme pra fazer, que por suposto tomaria toda a sua noite. Também tinha que arcar com as consequências, afinal, na última noite optara por se divertir ao invés de fazer o que realmente precisava fazer.

— Ah, como eu queria estar morando com o time agora...

Disse para si mesmo, começando a grifar, circular e anotar algumas linhas. Seus olhos passavam sobre o livro, desconcentrados, e sabia que não renderia nada. Por um lado, até que era interessante a ideia do treinador de fazê-los morarem juntos. Se o time se ajudava em campo, talvez se ajudasse com os estudos também, um salvando o outro sempre que necessário.

XXX

Jensen desligara o telefone. Tom havia ligado para desejar boa noite e reclamar do maldito resumo. Riu de canto. Poderia muito bem emprestar o que fizera, idêntico, há alguns tempos. Só não o faria por saber-se tirando pouco a pouco a responsabilidade de quem quer que tivesse acesso ao material. Começou a revirar seus livros, em pé, frente à escrivaninha, até encontrar um papel rosa com sua própria letra anotada:

— Artigo científico? Sexta-feira?

Leu para si mesmo em voz alta, com um tom incrédulo. Foi como se perdesse o chão. Estava ferrado. Fato. Só precisava ligar para Cillian e avisar que guardasse energia depois de se apresentar naquele barzinho, porque teria que chegar e fazer um... "pequeno" trabalho antes de ir para a aula no outro dia de manhã. Até que morar com o time não seria má ideia... Ao menos poderia escravizar uns calouros quando pintasse uma situação dessas.

Bufou, espalhando sobre a escrivaninha todo o seu material. Com o cenho franzido, alcançou seus óculos e decidiu, como bom soldado, vencer mais aquela batalha.

XXX

O sol raiou sobre o campus imenso. Por sorte não amanhecera chovendo, mas a atmosfera cinzenta continuava a mesma. Levantar-se depois de meia hora dormindo parecia um insulto à sua condição de ser humano. Não era uma máquina! Poxa vida, merecia um pouco mais de sossego!

— Cillian... — chamou, não obtendo resposta. Será que ele havia morrido na cama, sobre os livros? — Cill!

Praticamente gritou, atirando uma de suas almofadas contra o corpo inerte sob os edredons. Alguns segundos e ele se sobressaltou, parecendo finalmente "voltar à vida".

— Que droga Jensen! São seis e meia!

Praguejou, observando o despertador e o outro se levantar.

— São seis e meia, mas precisamos levar essa joça pra alguém revisar antes das oito se quisermos alguma nota!

— Qual é...

O outro murmurou, escondendo seu rosto exótico dentre os tecidos e papéis. Parecia estar ainda mais acabado que Jensen.

— Vou pro chuveiro. Quando sair, se não tiver levantado ainda, vou te puxar até lá, e pelos pés!

Dito isso, esvaneceu, acabando com a boa paz do outro, quem ainda meio adormecido, resolveu se levantar para preparar um café forte enquanto o mais novo se banhava. Talvez se não tivesse dormido, estaria se sentindo melhor. Sua cabeça estava estourando, um enjoo terrível por ter acordado tão subitamente tomando conta de seu ser...

— Oh, Deus, maldita faculdade...

XXX

Jared se levantou. Não havia dormido. Se sentia acabado, um lixo! Tudo o que pensava era em entregar o maldito resumo e voltar para a cama. Perdeu uns bons minutos tomando banho, tentando realmente se manter acordado. Quando terminou de vestir seu casaco, ouviu sutis batidas à porta.

— Tom?

Estranhou quando abriu. Que diabos... Ele sempre parecia estar tentando arrancar a droga do objeto do lugar!

— Eu vou morrer, é sério. Passei a madrugada fazendo isso. Estou me sentindo um nerd, não consigo comer nem dormir. Jay, eu levei meia hora pra tomar banho! Meia hora! Eu faço tudo em, no máximo, doze minutos!

Ele estava surtando. Dava pra ver pelos olhos, que inquietos, pareciam vasculhar todo o maldito lugar.

— Calma. Quer entrar?

Convidou, tentando melhorar a situação.

— Entrar? Era pra **você** estar **saindo**! Ainda precisamos lidar com alguém para que revise isso pra gente...

— Alguém de algum período à frente?

— Exato.

Disse, exasperado, recostando-se ao marco da porta.

— Por favor, não diga que vai procurar o Jensen essa hora da manhã... — choramingou, terminando de calçar as botas. Seus dedos das mãos estavam gelados — Quantos graus hoje?

Perguntou. Não queria passar a aula inteira tremendo feito um condenado porque não havia vestido um casaco que prestasse.

— Não sei, mas tá frio pra caramba! Vamos logo! Eu já marquei com o Mike na sala de prática jurídica, ele quem vai nos ajudar!

Fez o outro passar perfume e juntar as coisas feito um fugitivo da polícia. Nem tivera tempo de secar os cabelos. Assim que o moreno trancou a porta, saíram andando rápido em direção ao prédio das salas. Um caminho que percorriam em mais ou menos vinte e cinco minutos, gastaram apenas dez. Mike já os esperava.

— Eu vou começar a cobrar!

O de cabelos curtos disse, as mãos na cintura e uma cara de quem havia sido chutado da cama mais cedo que o necessário. Sua namorada, Cassidy, sempre tinha o poder de fazer isso. E ele terminava sempre a agradecendo.

— O que?

Jared perguntou desatento enquanto ajeitava suas luvas. Começara a tremer. Seus pensamentos só giravam em torno de sua própria cama, um lugar confortável e quente.

— Jensen e Cillian vieram agora e me deixaram com isso, — mostrou os papéis manuscritos — e agora vocês! Cara, não é só porque que tiro as melhores notas que eu sei de tudo!

Parecia ultrajado, irritado, mas todos sabiam, inclusive ele mesmo, que não passava de uma faceta social.

— Mike, a gente sabe...

Tom piscou para ele. Mike conseguia ser insuportavelmente modesto. Além de ter entrado com honras, ser absurdamente inteligente, rico e bonito, ainda conseguia fazer sucesso com as garotas enquanto amava apenas uma... Era um tipo de deus aos olhos dos amigos. Sempre estava cercado por colegas pedindo conselhos para relacionamentos, pedindo ajuda em matérias que, para ele, soavam mais como atividades de escrever o próprio nome umas dez vezes na pré-escola, oferecendo dinheiro para que fizesse os trabalhos... Por azar dos desesperados, Michael ainda era rico, então quando resolvia não atender a um dos "pedidos", não havia dinheiro que o comprasse.

Filho de pais abastados, não precisava de nada. Estava acima de chantagens, barganhas ou qualquer outra coisa, e na faculdade apenas por querer se socializar e ter um diploma na parede de seu futuro escritório, que compraria só para ter uma das melhores vistas de uma cidade grande e receber seus clientes com esmero, mesmo que, por preguiça, pagasse terceiros para fazer seu serviço enquanto talvez se pegasse com uma de suas secretárias caras e bonitas.

E era este filho de pais abastados que, no início da tarde, assim como todos os outros do time, havia sido surpreendido pelo treinador os recebendo na... bem, não podiam chamar aquilo de fraternidade, não ainda. Nas escadas da entrada, Jeffrey, ao lado de algumas muitas latas de tinta e mais um monte de coisas, se mantinha com um sorriso empolgado e os braços cruzados.

— O que é isso?

Jensen foi o primeiro a perguntar, apontando os materiais.

— Isso é o que eu costumo chamar de... construir suas próprias bases. Assim como fazemos nos jogos, alguns costumam fazer isso em suas personalidades também.

Claramente dizendo isso aos próprios alunos, demorou alguns minutos mais intercalando explicações e lições de moral para prover um milagre em certas personalidades no time. Quando entrou, fez questão de mostrar cômodo por cômodo, deixou cada um escolher a cor que usaria para pintar os ambientes. Como o time divergiu absurdamente, logo se encheu. Essa era uma das características mais marcantes do técnico. Se desse uma oportunidade, era melhor aproveitar e estar certo de seus objetivos. Do contrário, tudo andaria do modo dele. Novamente no primeiro degrau de uma escada, dessa vez do lado de dentro esquentando as mãos uma contra a outra, levantou o tom de voz.

— Vou separar o time em duplas. Se a fraternidade ficar mal pintada, mal arrumada ou mal organizada, sem harmonia, o problema será todo de vocês. Eu não precisarei morar aqui! — riu quando notou as caras de enfado — Portanto pensem em quem dormirá aonde, conversem sobre as cores. Tenho tinta o bastante para que pintem até o campo de futebol, então nada de desculpas. Esta atividade vai até aliviar um pouco o frio de hoje... — disse, malvado, quase rindo dos garotos pela carga de inconveniência num dia tão frio, onde provavelmente estariam loucos para correr pelo campo ou se enfiarem em seus quartos com os aquecedores ou edredons — Ao trabalho. Tom, você vai com Mike, Chad, você e Justin vão juntos...

Enquanto os dividia, apontava os dedos e os liberava. Quando apontou para Jared e o moreno, já inquieto pela pouca quantidade de pessoas, olhou em sua direção, fez questão de sorrir ao aluno:

— Jared, você e Jensen vão juntos. Tentem não brigar e não quebrar nada. Além de tudo, este é um trabalho para que convivam melhor. Levem em consideração, certo? Morarão juntos por bastante tempo, então acho melhor que tudo seja mais fácil desde já.

Ambos se entreolharam, Jared abrindo a boca uma ou outra vez, assim como o mais velho, para questionar o técnico e talvez até mesmo brigar, mas ele não os deixou escolha. Em questão de instantes, quando o mesmo os gritou mais uma vez, para que agilizassem, com os cenhos franzidos e as expressões carrancudas, pegaram os pincéis e algumas latas, alguns outros materiais e subiram as escadas, relativamente distantes. Aquela seria uma tarefa difícil. Mais do que esquematizar uma fraternidade, mais do que decidir coisas importantes das aulas, mais do que qualquer outro treinamento.

Seria a prévia do que teriam pela frente. Talvez uma tempestade, talvez não. Não dava pra saber, porque ainda que Jared tentasse não se irritar com o mais velho, ele sempre parecia fazer questão disso. Talvez fosse apenas o jeito dele. Talvez só precisasse se acostumar e esconder tudo o que pensava sobre ele.

XXX

Haviam escolhido um dos quartos do terceiro andar e o sótão. Estavam neste último. Depois de digladiar bastante, haviam decidido por fazê-lo primeiro. Eram inevitáveis as discussões com o mais velho, mas só o fato de terem parado sem sair no braço já era muito significativo. Jensen estava varrendo o local e Jared preparando as tintas. Pintariam de azul escuro e branco, as cores do time. Poderiam usar o espaço para mais um quarto, já que era imenso e bem iluminado pelas duas grandes janelas. Ocupava praticamente todo o espaço construído.

— A única desvantagem é que não tem banheiro;

O mais velho falou baixo, observando o local ao acabar sua tarefa. Era imenso, mesmo possuindo alguns móveis.

— Será que não tem como colocar uma parede?

Perguntou, só pra render assunto. Sabia que tinha como, mas talvez precisassem estudar o ambiente ou arrumar alguém que entendesse.

— Talvez, o problema são os canos. A parede pode ser colocada com madeira leve. Se a gente colocasse duas paredes... — olhou de um lado a outro — poderíamos arrumar mais dois quartos, como a saída daqui, a porta, é de frente pro banheiro do corredor.

Ele parecia tão empolgado! Parecia outra pessoa. O jeito como olhava para o ambiente, como parecia estar maquinando, planejando... Não poderia deixa-lo no vácuo. Até que estava sendo divertido conversar com ele. Talvez realmente a ideia do técnico de fazer o entrosamento através da convivência não fosse tão falha e absurda como pensara.

— Não ficaria escuro demais?

Rendeu e o viu sorrir de canto, disfarçado, um único dedo tocando a parede.

— Talvez... Vamos falar com o treinador depois?

— É uma boa ideia.

O que diabos era aquilo? Estavam conversando? Civilizadamente? Ele e Jensen? Enquanto o sorriso bobo ainda adornava sua face, olhou para o lado de fora. O mundo parecia cair, mas de dentro de seu peito surgia um calor, diferente, confortável, capaz de fazê-lo não se entender e querer manter aquela sensação, mesmo se isso significasse conversar mais com Jensen.

* * *

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá pessoal! **Mentira, não tô tão animada assim, e não consigo levantar o "auditório" hoje. E é só pela preguiça. Mesmo. O capítulo está pronto há uns quatro dias, mas pra não quebrar a regra, estou postando hoje. Só pra lembrar: Este é mais um projeto **clichê** de minha autoria. Não é algo comum, como um simples romance, e não está completo, portanto é provável que ele mesmo decida os caminhos por onde vai passar, e não eu. Está cheio de **lacunas**, prováveis erros **cronológicos** e coisas assim. Não tenho nem ideia de onde isso vai parar, e pra início de conversa, isso era **apenas** um "piloto" pra ver se ia pegar; Leiam por sua conta e risco! Agradeço aos **comentários** e a **presença **de todos. Isso, além do enredo prestar no fim das contas, é uma das coisas mais gratificantes para quem escreve.

Enfim, aqui está o capítulo. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

_Chapter 06 – For Your Entertainment_

— Mas será possível? Que droga!

Praguejou no meio da penumbra que tomava o ambiente. O outro olhou na direção da voz, notando que pelo fato de entardecer, o mais novo deveria estar tendo algum problema para enxergar as coisas. Pelo som, havia derrubado algum objeto.

— Jared... Jared?

Ele não respondera. Ainda chovia, e o som irritante da chuva batendo contra o telhado incomodava de certo modo. Puxou com descaso o pincel com o qual pintava as vigas de madeira do teto, respingando um pouco de tinta na própria roupa, praguejando. Deixou sobre a lata e foi atrás dele, tropeçando em algumas coisas no processo. Quando o viu, ele segurava uma das mãos.

— O que aconteceu?

Perguntou.

— Não foi nada.

— Sério, deixa eu ver. — disse, se aproximando e tomando-lhe a mão — O que diabos foi isso?

— Eu não sei... Parecia um metal, um prego talvez... Quando trouxe o pincel de volta, minha mão se cortou.

Contou, gesticulando, mostrando exatamente o que e como acontecera.

— Acho melhor dar um jeito nisso.

— Qual é... Eu tô bem, não foi nada...

Puxou a mão. Logo ouviram passos.

— Jay? Jen?

Era a voz de Tom. O moreno foi em direção a ele, quem acabara de subir os últimos degraus da escada.

— O que foi isso? Sua mão tá sangrando!

— Eu só... cortei na parede. Acho melhor voltarmos amanhã, quando estiver claro.

Disse, olhando em direção a Jensen e depois voltando-se novamente à Tom.

— Já arrumaram a fiação... Se quiser, pode acender. Mas acho realmente que antes de continuar com isso, tem que dar um jeito na mão... Vou descer e trazer o kit de primeiros socorros.

Antes que pudesse apresentar alguma objeção, ele já tinha sumido. Jensen acabara de acender as luzes, dando realmente a dimensão do lugar, que se tornara ainda mais bonito com a arrumação de algumas horas.

— Ele se importa mesmo com você, não é?

O mais velho disse, voltando ao que fazia antes, já que faltava pouco para concluir seu trabalho.

— É um grande amigo. Pra você também. Vejo que tem muitas afinidades.

— É, ele havia sumido um pouco, mas agora que todos vão morar aqui, bem, acho que não vai ficar tão longe...

— E Cillian? — perguntou, vendo-o parar de pintar e voltar-se à sua pessoa — Ele não faz parte do time. O que vão fazer?

— Eu não sei... — suspirou exasperado — Acho que não posso deixa-lo, senão vai acabar na Broadway, viciado em drogas, com o nome estampado em todos os tabloides e pais decepcionados. Ele canta muito bem. Não sei por que diabos os pais ficam forçando a barra pra faculdade... Ele já é bem mais velho, não deveria estar aqui se realmente quisesse algo.

— Acho que posso entender. Ele não quer sair pra não ter que deixar o que faz, ainda que pouco... Se voltar pra casa ou começar a trabalhar, pode esquecer o sonho...

Interrompendo o assunto, Tom voltou. Logo se aproximou, tomando a mão de Jared, se assentando com ele no primeiro degrau da escada. Enquanto conversavam e o mais novo reclamava, Jensen observava o amigo. Parecia ter algo além de cuidado naqueles toques. Ele parecia ter uma atenção especial com Jared, principalmente pelo modo que sorria disfarçado, pelo modo que seus olhos pareciam mais atentos ao rosto do outro ao que fazia realmente. Isso o intrigou. Talvez fosse besteira, ideias loucas de sua cabeça, mas não sabia. Jared também parecia olhar muito para o outro, mas por estar de costas, não sabia se realmente o estava fazendo. Sentiu-se irritar um pouco. Por que diabos aquilo o estava ferindo bem no orgulho? Não soube, mas logo que terminaram, quando Tom ia saindo, largou tudo e passou por ele com um sorriso de canto, estranho, dizendo que precisava ir, sem nem mesmo olhar em direção à Jared.

— Que porra foi isso?

O de olhos acastanhados indagou. Tom tinha o cenho franzido e ainda olhava na direção que o mais velho havia desaparecido.

— Eu não... sei. Ele... pareceu estranho.

— Acho que ele tá com ciúmes. Andou falando sobre a amizade de vocês, dizendo que você havia sumido...

— Qual é Jay!

Terminaram rindo, mas na cabeça do mais novo as dúvidas ainda pairavam. Como o outro havia saído sem nem se despedir se haviam conversado? E muito, pelo que costumavam? Será que era tão idiota assim? Ou será que tinha uma queda por Tom? Tinham quase a mesma idade, ainda que o de olhos azuis só tivesse encarado uma faculdade agora. Talvez o modo de pensar fosse o mesmo, por isso Jensen havia dito que tinham muitas afinidades, talvez tivessem passado pelas mesmas coisas ou até mais do que podia imaginar... Jared se sentiu, de repente, um intruso na amizade ou relacionamento dos outros dois. Resolveu deixar o resto do serviço pra lá, já que Tom parecia interessado em outras atividades e estava provocando demais para não levar a sério.

— Qual é... Aqui não...

Tentou dizer quando ele o prensou contra uma das paredes. Ele riu de canto, tomando seus lábios num beijo intenso, de tirar o fôlego, que acabou por deixar Jared zonzo. Não sabia se o cheiro da tinta, se o perfume de Tom, mas algo ali o estava inebriando, fazendo que a luxúria gritasse dentro de seu ser. O mais velho quebrou o contato apenas para olhar nos olhos semicerrados do outro, ainda sorrindo de canto, e se abaixar.

— Tom, não...

Tentou, seus dedos enterrados naqueles fios escuros, macios como a própria seda. Ele, de onde estava ajoelhado, olhou para cima enquanto suas mãos ágeis desabotoavam os jeans batidos. Jared sabia o que ele ia fazer, sabia que qualquer um podia chegar a qualquer momento. Era arriscado demais, e sentia seu coração palpitando de forma assustadora. Tentou olhar em volta, vendo que estava próximo a um dos interruptores. Alcançou-o, apagando as luzes, trazendo de volta uma penumbra um pouco mais agradável do que toda aquela luz ameaçadora.

— Tom...

Fechou os olhos com força enquanto sentia a mão dele apertar com força. Seu corpo estava gélido por fora, fervendo por dentro. O receio de ser pego, a excitação do momento, tudo culminava para que se sentisse cada vez mais desprovido de sanidade. Não pôde conter um gemido alto e rouco quando Tom o levou até os lábios. Finalmente. E ele fez com força, logo de início, enquanto sentia as mãos do mais novo apertando seus cabelos com força.

Não sabia ao certo porque, mas Jared sentia a adrenalina aumentar ainda mais quando pensava em alguém chegar pelas escadas, especialmente Jensen. Havia um tipo de loucura que aquele lugar o estava causando, havia um receio delicioso e provocativo. Ao mesmo tempo que queria não ser visto, diante de sua falta de sanidade, torcia para que o outro simplesmente aparecesse. Queria ver os olhos esverdeados sobre a cena, ver como diabos ele reagiria... Queria vê-lo. Ali. E justo naquele momento.

Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.

XXX

A coisa tinha saído de controle. Haviam trancado a porta que dava acesso ao sótão, e Tom tinha uma das mãos contra a boca do mais novo, impedindo-o de ser muito... sonoro, enquanto a outra o apoiava, os movimentos já eram fortes, erráticos. Jared tremia e mordiscava seus próprios lábios cada vez que o sentia atingir aquele ponto específico, apoiado no degrau superior da escada, praticamente rezando por sua sanidade dentre aquele breu, ainda pensando em coisas incoerentes enquanto sentia seu corpo totalmente preenchido pelo outro. Tom tinha a capacidade de enlouquecê-lo, fazê-lo cometer absurdos em lugares inadequados... Sua pele estava totalmente arrepiada, assim como a do mais velho, quem também se continha, tanto para refrear os instintos mais gritantes de mandar toda aquela pseudo-segurança às favas e fazer a coisa direito quanto para refrear seu ápice, o que parecia cada vez mais impossível. Dobrou-se sobre o mais novo, tocando-o o membro.

— Jay, eu vou...

Sussurrou, mordendo com certa força o pescoço do outro. Enquanto isso, o mais novo deixou-se gemer despejando-se na mão do de olhos azuis, contraindo-se contra ele, causando o fim da coisa toda. Tom lhe abandonou o corpo justo a tempo.

Ofegavam enquanto ajeitavam suas roupas. Haviam feito uma verdadeira bagunça. Jared, assim que em mínimas condições, deu um jeito de eliminar qualquer vestígio que houvesse deixado. Só esperava que ao sair dali o time já houvesse dispersado.

O que, para seu desespero, não aconteceu. Deixou que Tom saísse primeiro, fingindo ajustar alguns detalhes, descendo em poucos minutos. Todos estavam ao redor de uma mesa que antes não estava ali, bebendo e conversando. Por alguns instantes deixou-se beber com eles. Não entendia como Tom podia conversar com tanta naturalidade depois de ter feito algo óbvio. Talvez nem tão óbvio assim, mas quando se tem culpa no cartório é outra história. Sentia os olhos de Jensen em sua direção vez ou outra, assim como o via observar Tom. Parecia estar buscando detalhes, qualquer coisa que os incriminasse. O modo como os olhos espertos pareciam brilhar intrigava. Jensen sabia, sabia ou sentia algo. Podia ver pelo comportamento dele. Aquilo lhe causou um frio na espinha enquanto se lembrava da festa. Havia algo o incitando a pensar que...

— Jay...

Foi abruptamente arrancado de seus pensamentos quando o mais velho de olhos azuis o tocou o ombro.

— O que..

— Vamos embora... tô a fim de um banho quente.

Voltou-lhe as costas, com um sorriso de canto, torto, sádico, escarninho, deixando o mais novo gélido sob os olhos de Jensen, quem observava a situação calado.

Tudo o que fez foi seguir, depois de se despedir dos colegas de time, claro. Welling o esperava do lado de fora. Juntos foram para longe, mal sabendo que, realmente, eram observados, mas não só por um único par de olhos. McCoy e Kreuk estavam paradas há "séculos" por perto da fraternidade. Era estranho vê-los conversando daquele modo, mas nenhuma delas percebeu realmente o motivo. Provavelmente estavam bêbados. Fato.

Como aves de rapina, observaram as silhuetas desaparecerem dentre a escuridão da noite. A chuva, mais uma vez, começava a cair.

XXX

Chegou praticamente molhado à fraternidade. Tudo estava silencioso demais. Provavelmente era o primeiro a estar ali. Sua chave destrancou a porta da frente. Tinha algum serviço a adiantar no sótão antes que Jensen chegasse. Tinha que disfarçar os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Havia tido uma noite longa e uma manhã cheia de sutis irritações dos professores. Não entendia qual o motivo das aulas aos sábados. Tom ao seu lado o tempo todo estava começando a se tornar preocupante, de certo modo. Mas não, não queria que ele se afastasse. Só estava estranhando o fato de ele parecer querer **aquelas coisas** o tempo todo. Antes não era desse jeito. Se... entendiam uma ou outra vez e depois demorava bastante até fazerem de novo. Agora as coisas pareciam estar mudando. Refletia sobre isso enquanto subia as escadas, pensando no quanto haviam feito durante aquela madrugada gélida.

_— Jared, não..._

_Ele dizia enquanto tinha os cabelos do mais novo entre as mãos. O garoto estava provocando, muito. Deixava a língua ir e vir sobre sua pele, fazendo que desejasse cada vez mais enterrar-se naqueles lábios finos, delicados. _

Jared arrepiou-se, respirando fundo, tentando colocar a cabeça em ordem. Tinha muito a fazer, muito a esconder. Se Jensen tivesse entrado naquele sótão enquanto aprontava com Tom... Deus, estaria, no mínimo, perdido. Riu com sua falta de decência, ou ao menos com aquilo que nomeara deste modo. Ficar pensando no rumo que a situação poderia ter tomado não ajudava em nada... Abriu a porta do sótão. Estranhou o cheiro de tinta estar tão forte se haviam pintado há mais de doze horas. Subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao mesmo pouco a pouco, passos lerdos. Quando atingiu o topo, viu que não havia sido o primeiro a chegar.

— Jensen?

Indagou o óbvio. Ele, cenho franzido, voltou-se à sua direção. Sorriu forçado, como se cumprimentar o mais novo fosse mera obrigação. Na verdade, pensava deste modo. Não se sentia à vontade com Jared, muito menos sabendo que ele e Tom estavam aprontando algo. E o fato de não fazer ideia do que se tratava, o deixava ainda mais irritado.

— Você... está aqui há muito tempo?

O mais novo indagou, tentando quebrar o gelo. O outro, quem detalhava a divisão do meio da parede, parou o que fazia.

— Considerando que eu não tive as duas últimas aulas, sim. Ainda temos muito o que fazer, antes que o treinador comece a implicar.

Ele parecia extremamente normal, o que sobressaltou um pouco o mais novo. Não parecia o Jensen de olhar inquisidor da última noite. Não questionou, fingiu não notar absolutamente nada diferente no comportamento do outro, começando seu trabalho, separando mais uma vez as coisas que ia usar e quase se sufocando com o cheiro de tíner.

— Essa porcaria vai me mandar pra cama...

Reclamou mais para si mesmo, ouvindo o outro caminhar em sua direção.

— Só um aviso: se isso cair no chão, teremos mais uma coisa pra reformar.

— Por quê?

— Isso é meio que... corrosivo, pode piorar ainda mais as condições desse verniz que tá na madeira.

— Quer dizer que, se por algum acaso, isso cair no piso, teremos que envernizar tudo?

— É, basicamente. Se bem que olhando como as paredes estão ficando, é até maldade não envernizar só porque tá mais ou menos...

Jared prestou mais atenção ao que fazia, engajando-se num assunto qualquer com o mais velho. Quando deu por si, ele havia saído e voltado com cerveja. Estava terminando de pintar a última janela enquanto ele envernizava a parte restante do piso. Já faltava pouco para anoitecer, e já haviam muitas garrafas de cerveja. Era de se estranhar que o time não tivesse aparecido até o momento. O que diabos havia acontecido?

— Hey, Jared! — o outro chamou, fazendo com que olhasse em sua direção — Falta muito?

— Não, na verdade eu... — olhou para a janela, constatando que estava perfeitamente pintada de branco. Ao menos por dentro. Com a chuva, teriam que pintar por fora em outra ocasião — já terminei por aqui.

— Preciso que venha por onde já está seco e me ajude a envernizar a escada.

— Mas e as paredes daí? E a porta?

Perguntou, tentando se lembrar de ter ajeitado ou visto alguma coisa diferente quando entrou. Cenho franzido, esperou uma resposta.

— Está drogado? Não viu quando entrou? Eu levei uma hora ajeitando isso e você nem mesmo notou?

Riu o mais velho. Jared parecia meio aéreo depois de algumas cervejas. Talvez fosse a mistura do agradável cheiro tóxico ao álcool. O notou andando torto enquanto trazia consigo o pincel, como se o mesmo fosse ter alguma utilidade. Ah, seria aparentemente difícil fazê-lo se concentrar nas coisas. Parecia mais disperso do que qualquer outra vez que já o tivesse visto.

* * *

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people!** Estou atualizando agora por pegar a estrada hoje às três e meia da manhã, destino **Aracaju –SE!** Sim, estou me mudando! Estou muito nervosa, muito mesmo! Nem imaginam o quanto. Mas será melhor, porque aquela cidade é incrível. Não que Natal não seja, mas... Enfim: Respondo os comentários no processo, porque com meu nervosismo não consigo nem mesmo raciocinar pra retribuir o carinho de todos vocês, que acompanham, comentam... Me desejem boa viagem e... Ao capítulo!

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

_Chapter 07 – Please, Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood._

— Thomas, eu sei o que você está fazendo!

Ela disse, olhando nos olhos dele. O havia cercado no próprio dormitório. Seu rosto estava contorcido numa carranca, tão obscura quanto o tom negro de seu casaco caro. Ele sentiu a garganta apertar, a boca secar.

— Se pensa que pode me enganar, vai se dar muito mal. Não só eu sei, como Sandy também! E é só uma questão de tempo até que todos dessa maldita universidade saibam! Tom... — pareceu lamentar-se. E estava irritada! Muito. — O que vocês tem feito é **muito** errado! E... eu não entendo como diabos me trocou por... **isso**!

Ela dizia, como se estivesse argumentando com um juiz, quem decidiria a sentença que serviria para alçar, alavancar sua vida profissional! Já ele, sentia seu coração disparar. Oh, droga, precisava contar a Jared o quanto antes, precisava sentar com ele e descobrir um modo de corrigir tudo aquilo. Se Kristin havia vindo bater em sua porta depois de declarar guerra, as coisas, definitivamente, não estavam bem.

— O-olha só Kris, eu não me importo, com **nada**, me entendeu bem?! Pouco me importa que toda a universidade saiba, você não vai me manipular mais!

— Tom, por favor! — ela praticamente gritou — Eu sei o que você está passando, isso é errado, isso vai te destruir!

Ele saiu, bateu a porta, trancando-a em seguida. Cara a cara com ela, olhos nos olhos, disse amargurado e rancoroso:

— Você não sabe de nada!

A deixou ali. Ela colocou as mãos contra o rosto.

— Tomi... Você não precisa disso...

Disse para si mesma. Pensar que vez ou outra o vira com comportamento suspeito, fumando coisas suspeitas e não fizera nada! Agora, ah, ainda que tarde, não desistiria dele. Não mesmo. Precisava falar com Sandy. Não podiam deixar os garotos se meterem com drogas. O que seria da reputação do time? E da reputação de ambas!? Escandalizada, pôs-se a andar enquanto telefonava para a amiga. Ainda preferia que ele estivesse galinhando pelos cantos com Jensen do que se metendo em roubadas com Jared... Ah, um rapaz tão bonito, com um futuro tão promissor ajudando seu namorado a se enfiar naquele buraco!

XXX

O barulho no andar de baixo, as vozes e o som ligado eram claros sinais de que o resto da turma havia chegado. Provavelmente ainda estariam engajados em suas tarefas, rendendo tanto quanto bichos-preguiça incumbidos de carregar algumas árvores.

Abandonaram o sótão. Estavam ofegantes, o cheiro do verniz fazia com que seus olhos e vias respiratórias ardessem como nunca! Jared se afastou da porta, puxando o ar com força, seguido pelo mais velho, quem tentava esfregar os olhos com as costas da mão.

— Caramba... Isso não é brinquedo.

Disse, observando Jensen se recuperar. O outro riu audivelmente.

— Todo o time disperso por aí, provavelmente nem mesmo fazendo o que tem que fazer, e a gente carregando isso nas costas. Ainda temos um quarto inteiro para pintar.

— Não, por favor!

Choramingou, rindo, ajudando o outro a carregar as latas de tinta e verniz para o quarto no fim do corredor. Tinha uma vista ótima, assim como o sótão, porém melhor. Dava para a frente da casa, e a janela imensa o deixava até mais claro que o necessário durante o dia.

— É sério, é só pintar, mas olha o estado do piso! Se todo mundo tivesse dado uma quantia, teriam pessoas fazendo isso por nós.

— Daqui a dois anos vai conhecer tão bem o técnico que vai entender por que ele nos fez fazer isso. — largou as latas e tirou a camisa. A chuva havia parado e o calor irritante começava a tomar conta — É sempre assim. Acredite, foi o time que reformou o ginásio na última vez. Ele diz que faz bem pra alma, para o caráter. Diz que funciona para que a gente aprenda a dar valor ao que tem.

— Não é melhor deixarmos isso para amanhã?

Perguntou, preguiçoso. Havia visto alguns dos garotos passando, o som estava mais alto e pareciam mais festejar do que trabalhar.

— Por quê? Temos energia, as lâmpadas estão boas o bastante para que não haja um erro sequer, podemos abrir a janela pra não sufocar... Não são nem sete ainda!

— Cara, a gente tá aqui há bem mais tempo que a galera, então nada mais justo do que poder sair mais cedo! Se a gente for pintar isso hoje, não vamos ter muita boa vontade.

— Eu sei... e entendo! — olhou em volta e estralou o pescoço, se espreguiçando em seguida, colocando a camisa no passante da calça — É, você tem razão. É melhor deixarmos isso para outro dia. Tá a fim de comer alguma coisa?

O que? Jensen o havia perguntado aquilo, mesmo? Não dava para acreditar. O mais velho outrora era quase que seu inimigo declarado! Bem, talvez fosse culpa do álcool. Hesitou por um instante.

— Por que não juntamos o pessoal do time na cafeteria? Acho que seria uma boa!

— Você acha mesmo que do jeito que estão ainda vão querer sair daqui pra enfrentar a cafeteria? Preferem morrer de fome.

Riram.

— Tudo bem então...

Depois de concordar, e ainda respirando com certa dificuldade, Jared saiu do quarto, esperando por Jensen no alto da escada. Quando começou a descer, encontrou-se com Tom, subindo.

— Jay! Jay... eu...

Ele hesitou. Foi aos poucos parando de falar. Jensen havia aparecido no topo da escada, sem camisa, com o rosto afogueado. Olhou para Jared, notando os mesmos detalhes, com exceção da camisa. O mais novo ainda estava vestido. De algum modo, por algum motivo, uma angústia estranha tomou conta de seu ser. Isso o deixou irritado. Muito, na verdade. Tudo o que tinha pra falar lhe fugiu da mente. Sabia do que se tratava, mas agora pouco interessava se Kristin iria espalhar um boato sobre eles, ainda mais com o apoio das amigas.

— Tom?

Jensen perguntou ao sentir-se examinado pelo outro, olhos ávidos estudando sua silhueta, seu corpo. Por um acaso ele o estava observando?

— Eu... — clareou a voz, os olhos azuis com um brilho estranho, pesado, como de quem está cheio de um rancor infundado — Não é nada. Só... se lembre de falar com Sandy depois...

Terminou de subir as escadas sem nem mesmo saber para onde ia. O nó que se formava em sua garganta o estava sufocando! Claro, podia não ser nada, mas do mesmo modo que Jared gostava de fazer as... coisas com ele, poderia estar muito bem gostando de fazê-las com Jensen. Droga! Sua mente estava a mil.

— Que situação Tom, que situação!

Disse para si mesmo, ante o espelho do banheiro. Precisava tirar aquela cara de enterro e se mandar dali, chorar suas mágoas com Mike sem contar a verdade. Um sentimento doloroso em relação à Jensen começava a surgir em seu peito.

XXX

— O Tom...

Estavam conversando na cafeteria. A situação chegava a ser surreal. Pensar-se conversando com o monstro Jensen, cordialmente, sem ameaças de morte ou socos e pontapés era no mínimo, intimidador.

— O que tem ele?

Perguntou, vendo-o praticamente devorar um daqueles sanduíches que vendiam por ali.

— Ele pareceu estranho.

— Eu achei a mesma coisa... Você deveria conversar com ele, afinal, são amigos desde quando ele entrou. E ele diz confiar muito em você.

— Eu? Ele parecia ter algum problema relacionado a **você**.

— Droga... eu sei. Vou dar um jeito de falar com ele amanhã.

— Ele vai surtar. — Jensen disse. Pelo pouco que conhecia Welling, já dava pra notar que se tratava de algo sério — Se eu fosse você, iria logo saber do que se trata, porque ele pode ter muito tempo até amanhã pra se dar mal com o que quer que seja. Ele disse algo sobre Sandy, se não me engano, sua ex.

Ponderando por alguns instantes, Jared preferiu seguir o conselho do outro. Qualquer um daquele time sabia que Tom, quando resolvia surtar, se tornava mais perigoso que uma bomba relógio, que a mente do mesmo maquinava a pior das situações e a transformava em algo verídico. Era um dos traços fortes do rapaz. E também, antes de adquirir aquela expressão estranhamente indecifrável, ele parecia realmente preocupado com algo.

É, talvez fosse melhor acabar de lanchar e procura-lo na nova fraternidade ou na república onde ainda vivia.

XXX

Bateu à porta. Depois de revirar meio campus atrás do amigo, resolvera insistir na porta do mesmo.

— Tom, se não abrir, vou entrar com porta e tudo. Sabe que sou capaz disso.

Alguns segundos e antes que batesse de novo, ouviu a porta se destrancar. Ele abriu. Tinha o cenho franzido e os olhos azuis um tanto quanto irritados.

— Esteve chorando?

Perguntou o mais novo, baixinho. O outro parecia estar envolto na mais pura escuridão. Os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos, claro sinal de que havia tomado banho há pouco.

— Vá se ferrar.

O que? Havia mesmo ouvido aquilo? Tom estava mesmo fazendo menção de fechar a porta enquanto lutava para abri-la? Oh, não, era bem mais sério do que pensava.

Forçou a barra, arreganhando a porta, entrando e trancando a mesma antes de acender as luzes e encontrar o outro vestido nas longas calças negras de pijama. Estava sem camisa, e muito, muito transtornado, ainda que tentasse se conter, mascarar.

— Veio aqui pra dizer que não é nada do que eu estou pensando? Ou pra me ver com essa cara de enterro e se vangloriar? Qual é a sua, Tristan?

O havia chamado pelo nome do meio, justo como sempre fazia quando estava muito, muito irritado em campo.

— Olha Tom, eu não estou entendendo...

Abriu os braços abaixados, gesticulando.

— Quem não está entendendo sou eu! Até ontem você e Jensen eram inimigos mortais, sequer se batiam, e hoje, pra completar a droga do meu dia, você sai de sabe-se lá aonde com ele, ofegando, Tristan!

O tom de voz do de olhos azuis se exaltava, ainda que estivesse tentando se conter.

— O Mike está aqui?

— Não, claro que não.

— Você está entendendo errado. Eu não estava fazendo **as coisas que você está pensando **com o Jensen, muito menos ofegando! Por um acaso sabe o que é passar quase o dia todo respirando verniz, tinta de parede e tíner?

— Eu não quero saber, sério.

Abaixou drasticamente a voz. Aquele era um sinal ainda pior. Com as mãos na cintura, andou de um lado a outro na pequena sala de visitas improvisada do quarto que dividia com um amigo até então ausente.

— Você não tem noção... Sandy e Kristin sabem.

O mais novo empalideceu num único segundo. Estava tonto. Okay, era bem pior do que imaginara.

— E-espera, Tom, sério... Eu e o Jensen...

— Eu não quero saber da droga do Jensen agora! — gritou — Tudo o que passa pela frente ele... fode! Droga! E eu ainda contei tanta coisa! Ele vai se ver comigo... — sem entender nada, Jared apenas observava o outro, os olhos azuis tão mais espertos que o necessário, provavelmente maquinando qualquer razão sobre qualquer assunto. Refreando seu desespero, sua ânsia por saber mais, mantinha-se calado — Mas isso não importa, não agora. Não enquanto **a sua ex-namorada** e a minha estão do lado de fora dessa droga de porta, provavelmente tecendo o maior boato de suas vidas!

— Eu não estou entendendo..

— Fica esperto Jared! Kris veio me encher hoje mais cedo, dizendo que eu estava me destruindo, que a havia trocado, que sabia de tudo! Ela sabe, e disse que Sandy também. Agora é só uma questão de tempo até que todos saibam! Vamos nos arruinar e arruinar também o time!

O mais novo estava tonto. De verdade. O ar parecia estar pesado demais para ser respirado. Estava reagindo do pior modo possível. Jamais poderia ficar desesperado assim vendo Tom num estado daqueles. Os dois, no mesmo grau de desespero, provavelmente cometeriam algo impensado juntos, acarretando ainda mais problemas. Se as garotas sabiam, se todo o ódio que Sandy expressara assim como Kristin, fosse realmente voltado a fazer algum mal para retribuir o fato de terem sido deixadas, estavam em maus lençóis, de verdade. Sentiu-se ainda pior. E o time? O que o treinador diria? E sua reputação? E a de Tom? Talvez nem mesmo conseguisse estudar!

— Cara, eu vou vomitar.

Colocou as duas mãos contra o rosto. Sentia a garganta fechando, como se estivesse apertada por algo.

— Estamos ferrados, Jay, muito ferrados. — Tom pareceu se acalmar um pouco — E enquanto isso, você se pegando com Jensen! Que droga!

Não, ele não havia se acalmado. Não mesmo.

— Eu **não** me peguei com o **Jensen**! Sabe que não fiz isso, sabe que não gosto dele, Thomas!

Os olhos do mais velho tomaram um brilho diferente. Provavelmente o que disse tivera um significado muito diferente do que realmente significava. Oh, droga... Realmente, pensou, não dava para piorar. Estava dentre seus problemas, todos explodindo de uma só vez ao seu redor. Era fato que sairia dessa com alguns – vários – danos.

O mais velho sentou ao seu lado. Nem se percebera sentar, de tão aéreo que ficara por causa das garotas. Parecia mais exasperado do que se sentia. Deixou-se passar um braço ao redor daqueles ombros largos e olhar bem naqueles olhos azuis.

— Nós ainda vamos rir disso.

— E muito, pode ter certeza. Mesmo que a casa caia.

— Se elas sabem, meu caro, a casa já caiu.

XXX

Jared não havia aceitado passar a noite ao lado de Tom. Estava indo para seu quarto. Congelando, claro. No outro dia de manhã não teria nada pra fazer, pelo simples fato de ser domingo. Queria dormir, bastante, e talvez acordar num mundo diferente onde nada daquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo. Não queria ter que se lembrar de Sandy furiosa, muito menos de Kristin ameaçando Tom, e, menos ainda, de Tom o acusando de ter feito coisas com Jensen. O que diabos estava pensando dele? Já não podia chamar Ackles de inimigo, mas ele, de fato, nem amigo era.

Ackles... Pensar que há dois dias ainda não haviam saído na porrada... Era um grande passo. Talvez o treinador tivesse razão, talvez. Se lembrou da festa, da maldita festa. A voz que ouvira se parecia bem com a dele, além do que, tá, certo que qualquer um poderia marca-lo no pescoço daquele modo, mas tinha uma certa inclinação a pensar que talvez tivesse sido com ele que se atracara. Deus... não queria pensar nisso. E se ele, por um acaso, soubesse, estaria escondendo só para não criar um clima ruim... O que eles haviam colocado naquele "ponche" mesmo?

Em meio a tantos mal-entendidos, deixou-se trancar no próprio quarto. Em poucos dias estaria fazendo as malas para um novo quarto como se fosse embora. É, talvez ir embora fosse a solução. Mas não para ele, não para quem havia lutado para conseguir a vaga que conseguira, não para ele, quem havia conseguido virar uma das estrelas do time... Não iria embora. Se as garotas queriam guerra, era o que daria a elas. Só precisava esperar o próximo passo.

Enquanto se deixava despir pelo meio do caminho até o banheiro, se lembrou da maldita festa. Lambeu os lábios de maneira pornográfica, sentindo-se acordar num instante, duro como pedra. Se tocou, apenas um dedo, apenas a glande. Se lembrou do cheiro amadeirado do perfume de Jensen, se lembrou do jeito que ele falava e de como estava bonito com o rosto afogueado... Se lembrou da boca dele. Maldita recaída! Mas não, não queria se importar agora. O estresse com Tom só o havia feito esquentar ainda mais do que deveria.

Se pegou com força, apertando, enquanto abria o chuveiro. Não era a boca de Tom que invadia seus pensamentos agora.

* * *

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! ** Postando em trânsito. Sim, ainda não terminei de comprar coisas novas, arrumar gente decente pra empregar aqui em casa e ajeitar as coisas... Enfim, o capítulo está mais enrolado que "Salve Jorge", portanto...

Muito obrigada à todos os comentários, vou responde-los. Sei que tenho sido ausente, mas...

Here we go!

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

_Chapter 08 – One Step at a Time_

Foi acordando pouco a pouco. Seus olhos lacrimejaram. Provavelmente havia pegado um belo resfriado ou uma linda crise alérgica. E pensar que teria que adiantar o "expediente"... Não queria Jensen fazendo as coisas sozinho, e o mais velho havia comentado no outro dia que aproveitaria o tempo livre do domingo para adiantar o processo. Havia escutado, na verdade, boa parte do time falando a mesma coisa.

O time. Tom... Estava se sentindo sufocado. Talvez pelo dia anterior, talvez pelo que ele estivesse tentando dizer com aquelas palavras de quando foi até ele... Por que diabos havia achado que se entendera com Jensen? E por que diabos havia agido daquele modo? Nunca fora de criar caso com as coisas, nunca fora de brigar pelo que quer que fosse. Isso estava estranho, e fazia com que sentisse vontade de simplesmente sair correndo de perto do rapaz de olhos azuis.

Resolveu se levantar. Ficar pensando nas coisas, deitado, era para ele a pior coisa a se fazer. Foi direto para o banheiro. O calor estava irritante. Nem se dera trabalho de abrir as cortinas. O clima deveria estar cinza, como quase sempre.

Depois de bons minutos, muito shampoo e muito sabonete, sentiu-se agradável o bastante para começar bem sua "rotina". Comeu alguma coisa e, só enquanto estava escovando os dentes, que percebeu: Aquele calor não provinha do aquecedor. Ele estava desligado. Temeu estar doente, o que logo saiu de sua cabeça quando prestou atenção na quantidade de risadas e gritos do lado de fora da república. Terminou de fazer o que fazia e vestiu-se.

Já do lado de fora da porta, e exalando aquele delicioso aroma amadeirado, alcançou o celular no bolso, indo com ele na mão até a porta da república. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando se deparou com o sol. Sim, tinha **sol**, o que nos últimos dias havia sido uma raridade. Não pôde se conter e sorriu, voltando para seu quarto, abandonando o casaco, mantendo apenas uma camisa de mangas curtas de flanela e uma regata por baixo. Trocou também as botas por um all-star que não usava há séculos. Trancando mais uma vez a porta, foi, com um incrível bom humor até a fraternidade, que, por fora, ainda parecia mais com uma espelunca, caindo aos pedaços. Grande maioria do time já estava ali, e aquilo parecia mais uma festa do que qualquer outra coisa. Chegou sendo cumprimentado, abraçado, servido de cerveja... O dia seria, provavelmente, ótimo. Quando resolveu entrar e ir até o quarto, passou pela cozinha. O som estava alto, e lá, Jensen, Tom e Michael estavam rindo de qualquer coisa. A única garota no meio de tudo aquilo era Cassidy. Claro, se Mike perderia o domingo com algo que não fosse ela, ela teria que estar incluída, caso contrário, ele ficaria sem rumo uma semana. Os observou. Pareciam se divertir. Deixou-se olhar nos olhos de Tom, quem mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, provocando. Teve que sorrir de canto antes de devolver à altura, lambendo os lábios e sair de cena, porque ainda que tivessem tido um momento desagradável, ele continuava atraente. E muito! Voltou-lhe as costas e subiu as escadas. Não pararia por ali. Tinha muito o que fazer para livrar Jensen. Ainda achava que o mais velho estava fazendo mais do que devia, mais do que realmente era para ele fazer, então, sentia-se na obrigação de correr até o quarto, calado, e começar seu trabalho.

Quando abriu a porta, ligou o som. Foi a primeira coisa que fez antes de se perder por um bom tempo preparando as tintas e varrendo até mesmo as paredes, para que nada saísse errado.

Vez ou outra bebericando sua cerveja para tentar, inutilmente, aplacar o calor, perdeu-se no que fazia, distraído, solfejando junto às músicas. Enquanto dava um retoque numa parte do rodapé próxima à janela, ajoelhou-se e se desfez de sua camisa. De sua regata também, colocando-as nos passantes da calça e voltando ao que fazia. Tão compenetrado estava, que não pôde perceber que havia alguém na porta, olhos colados à sua silhueta. Levantou-se, olhando para o lado de fora enquanto se espreguiçava. O calor estava consideravelmente mais forte para aquele que beirava a entrada do quarto.

— Animado, hein?

Ouviu a voz um tanto quanto grave. O olhou por cima do ombro. Seu coração disparou. Aquilo era incomum. Só quando estavam se matando ou coisa assim.

— Jensen!

Exclamou, sorrindo amarelo. Talvez por perceber sua falta de tato, o outro adentrou o cômodo, observando o que já havia sido feito. Sorriu de canto.

— Sabe, não pensava que você pudesse fazer tanto em tão pouco tempo.

Aquilo soou estranho. Não responderia. Não mesmo.

— Pouco tempo?

Respondeu, fingindo-se ocupado demais para prestar atenção realmente. Vez ou outra se deixava observar o mais velho. Todos os malditos pensamentos da noite anterior voltando em sua cabeça, caindo com todo o peso do mundo! Sua boca secou. Droga. Alcançou a cerveja e tomou um gole nada sutil. Voltou-se ao lado de fora, tentando respirar fundo. Impossível. Era como se estivesse sufocando.

O escutou solfejando enquanto preparava sua tinta. Não demorou até que ele viesse para perto, conversando sobre qualquer coisa, fácil demais para que respondesse até mesmo sem precisar pensar. O que realmente lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato de ele ousar pegar sua cerveja e levar até os lábios, olhando em sua direção. Por que diabos parecia estar jogando? Bem, talvez não estivesse. Talvez fosse apenas maluquice de sua mente deturpada.

Viu quando ele começou a limpar a janela, cada uma das partes que seria pintada. Não pôde deixar de observá-lo de esguelha. Ele não estava percebendo, não é mesmo? Então não tinha importância! Sentiu-se como sempre se sentia quando se deixava pensar nele com seu desvio comportamental. Alcançou hesitante sua cerveja, levando-a até os lábios. Queria provar o gosto dele, ver se através daquele gesto tão simples conseguia decifrá-lo.

— Vai descobrir meus segredos.

Ele disse, rindo de canto, daquele jeito que só ele sabia rir. O olhou.

— A cerveja é minha. Você é quem vai descobrir os meus...

Sua voz saiu estranhamente rouca. Ele parou o que fazia, voltando-se à direção do mais novo. Com uma expressão quase que indecifrável e uma sobrancelha arqueada, deixou-se jogar.

— E você **tem** segredos que eu **deveria **descobrir?

Estavam próximos. Muito próximos. Jensen o estava intimidando. Não sabia que diabos de comportamento era aquele. Talvez ele só estivesse sentindo saudades de ser hostil. Mas não era aquela hostilidade ruim, não mesmo.

Jared se deixou sorrir de canto.

— Talvez. Talvez eu tenha muitos segredos. Mas eles não são fáceis de serem descobertos...

— Então acho que... — tomou a cerveja da mão do outro e levou até bem próximo dos lábios — **Talvez** eu deva tentar descobrir cada um deles com um pouco mais de empenho...

Sorveu os últimos goles, lambendo os lábios em seguida, assim que afastou a garrafa vazia deles. Viu que o mais novo parecera hipnotizado pelo gesto, não podendo deixar de sorrir.

— Sabe o que **eu** acho?

— Não.

Disse baixo, perto demais, ameaçador, adorando o jeito que o estava tirando de órbita.

— Acho que eu preciso de mais cerveja.

O empurrou sutilmente com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo o toque fazer seu próprio corpo tremer ainda mais e se arrepiar, saindo de cena enquanto o outro ria audivelmente.

— Maluco!

Gritou, já da porta, o ouvindo rir ainda mais. Que droga de jogo era aquele? Olhou para baixo. Estava com um belo problema.

— Qual é!

Praguejou ao nada, descendo as escadas. Em seu sorriso, um sorriso macabro, claro sinal de que não estava batendo bem da cabeça. E, mais uma vez, aquele tormento costumeiro voltava a assolar seu pobre ser.

Observou pela janela imensa da sala, vendo os outros do lado de fora, alguns brincando, outros pintando. Prestou atenção em como a sala já estava diferente. Ultimamente andava tão assombrado com os problemas que mal percebia o mundo mudar à sua volta.

De repente, sentiu uma mão sobre sua boca, um corpo contra o seu. Por um instante sentiu-se gelar, a imaginação à mil. Quando ouviu a risada, claro, não deixava de ser sua perdição, mas não se tratava do demônio encarnado que pensara ser.

— Pshhh... Acho que você não quer que eles nos vejam, não é mesmo?

Fez com a cabeça que não. Logo foi solto, rindo alto, seguindo o outro andar debaixo afora, correndo para descontar o susto de um modo bem... peculiar.

Do topo da escada, um par de olhos esverdeados acabara de ver a cena.

— Ah, posso jurar!

Disse para si mesmo, uma emoçãozinha chata no peito, uma vontade de matar algumas pessoas misturada à sutil euforia da vitória e ao lúgubre sentimento da derrota. Não sabia o que estava sentindo. Não era de se estranhar. Fato.

— Ah, Jared...

Sorriu de canto, se lembrando das provocações não tão óbvias de instantes atrás. Podia jurar que ele havia jogado também, pôde jurar. Ele não estava sem malícia, muito pelo contrário.

Pelo visto, teria que buscar sua cerveja sozinho.

XXX

Encantoara Tom no fim do corredor, perto da entrada de uma grande sala que ainda não sabiam para que serviria realmente. Viu quando o mais velho tentou abrir a porta. Azar o dele, estava trancada.

O jeito como riu, audivelmente em seguida, ao tocar uma maçaneta e a porta que dava a sabe-se lá o que abrir, fez a espinha de Tom gelar. No instante seguinte, o mais velho foi puxado para dentro, a porta se fechou, e logo estava estampado contra a mesma, um Jared ofegante e excitado às suas costas, mordiscando seu pescoço enquanto dizia certas indecências e pressionava seu problema contra o corpo do outro.

— Jay, o que...

Tentou perguntar ao mais novo qual o motivo repentino daquele comportamento, mas ouviu o que não devia, bem detalhado com um aperto nada sutil na parte da frente de sua calça, sobre aquele volume que rapidamente se formara ali.

Sentiu as mãos ágeis desabotoando, abaixando seu zíper, colocou suas mãos para trás, retribuindo. Ouvir Jared gemer contido enquanto o posicionava para que invadisse seu corpo naquele lugar escuro e impróprio era alucinante.

— Vou te machucar...

— Eu quero. Com força.

Welling disse, baixo e rouco. Não estava se importando de todo. A adrenalina causara uma euforia perigosa, e só queria sentir o outro dentro de si. Quando ele forçou, pouco a pouco, teve vontade de gritar. A dor fina misturada a todas as vontades impróprias o estava esquentando o peito, e sentir finalmente, depois de toda aquela tensão, Jared por completo, era delicioso. O mais novo ia e vinha, mantendo um ritmo forte, fundo, tocando-o naquele ponto que o fazia estremecer e apertar com a própria mão a mão que estava contra seus lábios, o silenciando. Jared provocava, palavras indecentes ditas ao ouvido do de olhos azuis, a mão esquerda apertando seu corpo, fazendo chegar ainda mais próximo ao seu limite... Tom o fez destapar sua boca.

— Eu vou...

Sussurrou, rouco, gemendo baixo.

— Vem pra mim...

Jared provocou ainda mais, sentindo em instantes ele se esvair contra sua mão, apertando seu corpo. Não pôde conter o gemido alto que escapou de seus lábios enquanto se deixava derramar dentro dele.

Ofegantes, permaneceram parados, desfrutando a sensação. Estavam arriscando demais, sabiam.

XXX

Depois de uma série de barulhos estranhos e abafados que fizeram Jensen rir em sua descida à cozinha em busca de cerveja, agora o que lhe assolava era o simples fato de Jared ter sumido. Não sabia por que estava se importando, mas aquilo era irritante, oras! Tinham muito trabalho a fazer e não, não faria tudo sozinho nem por um decreto. Estralou os dedos. Decidido, saiu do quarto portando sua cerveja, cenho franzido. Alguns passos até a escada e deu de cara com o mais novo.

— Aonde andou?

Áspero. Talvez mais do que o necessário.

— Fui ao banheiro, por quê?

— Banheiro... — voltou as costas a ele, repetindo o que falara — Foi retocar a maquiagem?

O mais novo fechou a cara. Por suposto o outro o estava insultando. Não queria dar cabimento, mas foi inevitável. Algo dentro dele o fazia querer responder, e era forte demais.

— Talvez, pelo menos eu não fico com cara de limão chupado.

— Chupado? — a risada cínica ecoou por todo o ambiente. Ele pôs as mãos na cintura e voltou-se ao mais novo — Não sei por que, mas essa expressão dá mais certo com você;

Uma sobrancelha arqueada e a oportunidade incrível de ver Jared variar do branco pálido ao vermelho sem-graça. Havia pegado pesado. Se sentiu culpado por um instante.

— Escuta... — pensou duas vezes, irritado, abrindo e fechando a boca antes de deixar-se sacudir a cabeça numa leve negativa — Deixa... Eu não quero saber... Não dá pra conviver...

Fazendo que não com o dedo, afastou-se, saindo do quarto, descendo as escadas enquanto o escutava cuspir alguns impropérios, provavelmente vindo atrás, apeçonhando o caminho por onde passava.

Com um gesto obsceno, Jared saiu pela porta da frente. Foi o bastante para o mais velho sentir uma coisa estranha no peito, como se aquele gesto, antes tão corriqueiro entre os dois, realmente significasse algo mais. O apanhou depois de apertar o passo, todos os outros caras do time já em estado de alerta. Bastou sua mão no ombro do mais alto para que ele se virasse:

— Me solta!

Gritou, já, com uma sutil vontade de socar o outro.

— Não enquanto você não voltar e fazer a sua parte!

O dedo apontado ao mais novo, sua arrogância tinindo, brilhando.

— Não me aponte. Tira esse dedo da minha cara.

— O que vai fazer?

Ah, ele parecia realmente querer briga. Isso bastou para que Jared perdesse a paciência e o tomasse o dedo, jogando a mão do outro o mais longe possível de seu rosto. Jensen riu de canto, o empurrando com força o peito.

— Que é? A mocinha está cheia de "não me toques"?

O circo estava armado.

— Vai engolir suas palavras e atitudes, babaca.

Partiu para cima do outro, perdeu a esportiva. Todo o time se juntou, mas Jensen se afastou e gritou:

— Ninguém se mete, que isso aqui não é assunto de mulherzinha!

— Ninguém se mete!

Jared completou. Alguns segundos e voltaram a cair no braço, até que foram ao chão. Vez Jensen por cima, vez por baixo, estavam se soqueando sem querer realmente soquear, só de praxe. Como sempre, uns vigiando algum professor, o treinador ou o que quer que fosse, outros filmando para espalhar a desavença do time, outros preocupados que se machucassem de verdade...

Ofegavam. Sentiam que aquilo estava estranho demais para ser uma das usuais brigas. Estavam rolando demais, no chão, apenas segurando, e ambos pareciam compenetrados demais nas expressões um do outro. Jared ficou por cima, ameaçando soquear o rosto do outro. Refreou-se.

— Quer saber? — levantou-se, abrindo os braços — Eu não vou brigar com você. Isso é descer demais, despencar!

Enquanto o outro se levantava, Jared caminhou porta adentro. Terminaria o quarto e daria o fora. Sabia o que todo aquele contato da briga havia causado, sabia sem nem mesmo precisar olhar para baixo. E sabia que ele também havia ficado do mesmo jeito. O pior de tudo fora sentir como no dia da bendita festa e ter quase certeza de que sim, era ele, dentre toda aquela escuridão e aquele ponche excessivamente alcóolico.

* * *

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá pessoal! **Passando rapidinho pra postar o novo capítulo porque estou indo ver skatistas inúteis caírem lá no skatepark enquanto reflito sobre a vida. Beijos a todos, muito obrigada por acompanhar!

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

_Chapter 09 – "...We were Standing All Alone..."_

_"You were leaning in to speak to me"_

A música tocava alto, seu corpo se mexia levemente, de modo automático. Com uma cerveja em uma das mãos e o pincel em outra, reparava alguns detalhes do lado de fora, na parede previamente pintada. Olhou para cima. Jensen estava sentado na soleira, reparando uma das janelas do sótão. Depois do incidente mal haviam se falado. Quando ele fez menção de olhar para baixo, desviou o olhar, fingindo-se concentrado. Continuava se movendo minimamente com a música. Tudo havia ficado estranho demais depois da briga, depois de ter tido certo tempo sozinho para analisar o comportamento do mais velho...

Sentiu uma mão em sua cintura e um corpo colado ao seu.

— Tom!

Repreendeu o outro em baixo tom. Ele apenas riu e sussurrou uma porção considerável de indecências em seu ouvido. Não havia visto a briga, provavelmente ficara sabendo e viera acalmar os ânimos do outro com o gesto convidativo de puxá-lo pelo passante da calça. Só que não era assim tão simples.

Jared apontou para cima quando o outro começou a agir de forma invasiva demais. Os olhos azuis seguiram a direção para, só então, tomarem uma expressão cômica de espanto. O dono dos mesmos gargalhou quando o mais novo fez o mesmo, atraindo a atenção daquele quem, do alto, finalmente os observava. Eles começaram a cochichar, rindo, se estapeando de brincadeira como se estivessem planejando algo ou compartilhando um segredo. Aquela já tão conhecida invejinha que odiava sentir, surgiu como uma fagulha em seu peito. Sem se deixar ser percebido, observou-os por bastante tempo, até Tom deixar o mais novo e ir em direção a um carro cheio de garotas que havia parado em frente à fraternidade.

Deste carro, desceu apenas Sandy. Dava para reconhecer alguns rostos, como Kristin, dirigindo e conversando com o ex-namorado, Erica se ajeitando no retrovisor, puxando o decote nada discreto ainda mais para baixo, Cassidy no banco de trás com mais duas garotas que não conseguiu reconhecer. O carro lotado, com a capota abaixada, provavelmente iria para algum lugar interessante, dada a quantidade de garotas e Cassidy longe de Michael.

Não se importou mais quando viu que Jared e Sandy pareciam se estranhar. Observou sem se deixar ser visto. Ela tinha o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados. Pelo menos parecia enfezada o bastante para que ele nem mesmo prestasse atenção ao que ela ousava dizer. Estava pintando os detalhes da janela há bem mais tempo que o necessário só para observar as coisas, levando em conta que já estava ali há mais de uma hora enquanto havia levado quarenta minutos para pintar a outra. Finalmente largou o que fazia. Já estava tudo pronto, de qualquer modo.

Desceu da janela, adentrando o sótão mais uma vez. Talvez a ideia de dividir o espaço fosse mesmo interessante. Pensando — ou tentando pensar — em coisas que mantivessem sua mente longe de Jared, desceu as escadas. Iria para o lado de fora, tomar cerveja e conversar com os caras. Precisava relaxar um pouco.

Quando Sandy saiu de cena pisando duro, pôde ver Jared rindo com o cenho franzido e com a expressão pesada, carrancuda. Ela provavelmente o havia irritado bastante. Não quis prestar atenção. Tentou se concentrar nas músicas ruins e na bebida quente. Ah, e também nas "sutis" avaliações que os garotos do time faziam sobre as garotas que passavam na rua, que estavam na praça com o chafariz do outro lado da mesma... Perdeu-se por alguns momentos. Sem mais condições de calar seus pensamentos, lembrou-se da briga, do jeito que Jared o contivera os golpes... O aperto forte das mãos, o peso do corpo e o jeito que ofegava. Talvez houvesse sido o único a perceber, mas aquela sutil arritmia na respiração não parecia exclusivamente causada pela briga. O jeito como ele o olhara nos olhos, o jeito como se deixava prender...

— Droga...

Praguejou, atraindo a atenção de alguns amigos.

— O que foi?

Justin perguntou. Ainda meio fora do ar, Jensen virou-se para ele, um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

— Nada, é que Cillian ficou de vir ajudar assim que eu ligasse.

— Ele vem morar aqui, não é?

— Sim, não posso deixar ele sozinho, senão vai sucumbir e parar em Hollywood com aquele maldito violão.

Riram. Pronto, tinha um motivo para se levantar e sair de cena. Era tudo o que precisava. O fez, adentrando a casa. A porta do porão estava aberta. Intrigado, foi até lá. Desceu as escadas passo a passo, encontrando Jared. Ele varria o local, ou ao menos a parte visível dele. Quando levantou o olhar em direção ao que chegava, sentiu o coração disparar.

Os passos de Jensen foram lentos até bem perto do outro, quem abaixara a cabeça novamente, concentrado no que fazia. O mais velho parou. Sem falar nada. Permaneceu assim por bons instantes. Queria, de verdade, tomar o outro pelo braço e perguntar tudo o que rodava em sua mente, chama-lo de idiota, bater nele e depois rolar naquele chão empoeirado fazendo o que sua mente jamais deveria estar fazendo-o pensar em fazer. Mas não. Não mesmo. Manteve-se quieto. O outro também nada dissera, até que se cansou. Aquele jogo estava insustentável.

— O que foi aquilo mais cedo?

Perguntou, baixo. Talvez não querendo ser ouvido realmente, talvez perguntando mais para si mesmo que para o outro.

— Eu não sei. Eu... — ouviu uma resposta tão baixa quanto sua pergunta — só senti vontade. Você me esquenta o sangue.

— E por isso acha que pode me agredir? Você também me esquenta o sangue!

— E você faz exatamente a mesma coisa! Me agride! O que tem comigo?

— Eu não vou falar sobre isso. Não mesmo.

Largou a vassoura na parede, e quando ia saindo de perto do outro, ele o tomou o pulso com uma força desnecessária, plantando-o na parede, sobressaltando-o.

— Ah sim, você vai. Estou cansado de você fugindo! — o prendeu contra a parede, um braço a cada lado do corpo maior — Você provoca! Me insulta!

— Não tenho culpa se você é insuportável!

— Eu? — bateu uma das mãos contra a parede — Por que diabos joga tanto? Por que simplesmente não me esquece e sai da droga do time?

— Por que **eu** teria que fazer isso? Por que você não o faz? E eu não estou aqui para jogar. Se não percebeu, fora de campo, eu vivo. Se você apenas joga o tempo todo a culpa não é minha!

Mantinha-se forte por fora. Dentes travados, praticamente, enquanto falava, mas se sentia tremer. Assim como tinha certeza que Jensen também o fazia. Haviam muitas coisas em jogo ali, inclusive os sentidos das coisas que falavam. Era irritante o modo como percebiam, retribuíam, e ficavam empurrando a situação cada vez mais além.

— Eu não jogo o tempo todo.

Disse, depois de uma pausa silenciosa.

— Me deixa ir embora.

— Não. A gente ainda não terminou.

— Será que não vê? Isso nunca vai terminar. Isso já deixou de ser um jogo há muito tempo, Jensen...

Disse, se arrependendo por ser tão óbvio no instante seguinte.

— Eu nunca disse que **isso** era um jogo, Jared. Eu também não jogo fora de campo, se serve de consolo. Eu só não entendo por que!

— Por que o que?

— Deixa pra lá, esse é o pior momento pra ter esta conversa.

Ia se afastando, havia desistido. Não sabia por que diabos estava tendo aquela conversa torta.

— Espera... Volta. — o puxou pelo pulso, hesitante, a voz baixa, macia — Por que sempre acaba assim? — atreveu-se a perguntar. Sentia seu coração disparado enquanto Jensen olhava para qualquer ponto no chão. Era, de fato, um dos momentos mais estranhos de sua vida. O mais velho levantou o olhar, pouco a pouco e findou encarando o outro — Mais de seis meses que isso tá acontecendo. Por quê? Por que tem que ser assim?

Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo um desconforto nos olhos, que sabia bem do que se tratava. Desviou o olhar. O outro pareceu perceber, findando por tomar a mão que segurava seu pulso. Lhe dava certa agonia ver Jared com aquela expressão. Sentia que o estava machucando, que aqueles questionamentos eram, na verdade, uma forma do mais novo pedir ajuda sem dizer realmente, querendo consertar a situação.

— Eu acho que sei de uma coisa que você não sabe... Mas eu não vou te contar.

Sorriu de canto. Balançando levemente a mão que segurava, atraindo a atenção do outro. Sentia um nó na garganta, porque a textura da pele macia da mão do outro era exatamente a que se lembrava de ter tocado seu corpo, de tê-lo levantado de modo bruto...

— Então acho que vou ter que te oferecer da minha cerveja outra vez...

— Mas ai eu vou descobrir os seus segredos, e não o contrário.

— Talvez você queira me contar algum dos seus depois disso.

Um silêncio pesado se instaurou no ambiente, e Jensen ainda segurava a mão do outro, acariciando sem perceber, quando se sentiu subitamente tomado pela cintura. O corpo maior colou-se ao seu, logo suas costas estavam contra a parede. Jared não mais tina o toque de Jensen em sua mão, porque precisara da mesma livre para segurar os fios curtos da nuca do outro. Corações disparados, Jensen gemeu, rouco, fechando os olhos quando o outro se moveu com força contra ele. Agora tinha certeza. Sentiu a respiração do outro contra seu rosto, descompassada, errática. Suas mãos findaram nos ombros largos, desnudos, descendo pelo tórax, sentindo os músculos firmes, definidos, e a textura macia da pele. Sabia-se ofegante também. Toda a sua pele estava arrepiada contra a dele, e quando atreveu-se a abrir os olhos, pôde vê-lo tão de perto.

— D-desculpe, e-eu...

E então ele se afastou, arfando, correndo, literalmente, porão afora, se mandando dali feito poeira no vento. Sua mente acabara de se tornar uma bagunça ainda maior.

— Droga Jared!

Gritou, antes de escorar-se novamente à parede e escorrer por ela até o chão, acabando por permanecer assentado ali se acalmando por quase que uma eternidade.

XXX

Havia saído correndo, mesmo, deixando Tom, Mike, e todo o resto do time encabulados. Sentia o coração disparado, apertado, sentia um calor indescritível corroendo seu corpo por dentro e uma vontade monstruosa de gritar. Como pudera? Como? Agora tinha certeza que estava louco, ou que haviam lhe jogado alguma praga, porque estava muito ferrado, muito mesmo. Nem queria pensar no que aconteceria da próxima vez que o encontrasse. Nem pensar. Provavelmente tomaria uma boa surra sem a mínima vontade de se defender. Queria rir, chorar, queria voltar lá e transar com ele naquela parede, beijar aquela boca com força, morder aquele pescoço alvo, marcar como seu, enquanto tomava-lhe o corpo com força...

Praticamente gemeu quando chegou a seu quarto. Trancou-se, lembrando-se de que havia deixado por lá sua camisa, lembrando-se que não era muito bonito cruzar uma distância tão grande sem camisa num domingo de tarde... Por que diabos estava se importando com a maldita camisa? Havia prensado Jensen! **Jensen**! No porão, no meio do nada! Havia perdido a compostura tão rápido quanto perdia agora o resto de suas roupas e sapatos, indo em direção ao banheiro, abrindo o chuveiro. Adentrou o box, sentindo a água fria contra sua pele quente. Encostou a testa ao azulejo frio, mordendo a própria mão enquanto se apertava fortemente com a outra. Estava desesperado, sufocando, sentindo uma necessidade absurda do outro, como nunca sentira. Estava conseguindo ficar ainda pior do que já estava...

XXX

A semana começou estranha para ambos. Não se falavam nem mesmo para se insultar. Os corações disparavam à mera menção do nome do outro ou a mínima chance de se esbarrarem por um corredor ou vestiário qualquer. Durante os treinos se olhavam demais, mas claro, ninguém percebia. Aquilo era estranho, porque se sentiam numa espécie de vida dupla. Para todos, soavam como meros inimigos. Para eles mesmos, bem, era algo um tanto quanto diferente disso. Foi já no fim da mesma, que, na quinta feira, Jensen se encheu daquele jogo e resolveu tirar a camisa em campo de um modo tão provocante, que fez o mais novo ser praticamente atropelado por um dos colegas de time. Nem viu de quem se tratava. Só sentiu o baque e ouviu o técnico berrando "touchdown!"

— Defesa, Jared, **defesa**!

O técnico praticamente berrou. Há séculos não via uma falha tão absurda assim! O que estava acontecendo com os dois principais destaques do seu time? Por que diabos acabaram se transformando em duas baratas tontas? Precisava de uma solução. Precisava treiná-los mais. Na época em que começaram a se atracar, talvez rendessem melhor por causa dos castigos que se resumiam a treinos extensos, de alto rendimento. Observou Ackles "boiando" enquanto o outro se levantava, reclamando de ter sido atropelado por um armário.

Isso já ultrapassava o limite do absurdo!

— Jared, Jensen! Fora de campo. Vestiário já! Não quero bonecas no time!

Enquanto ambos seguiam para onde o treinador os havia mandado, corações disparados. Estavam nervosos não só com a situação, mas com a simples hipótese de ficarem a sós, principalmente Jared, depois de seu lapso com Jensen no porão.

Adentraram. O local parecia pequeno demais para os dois, sufocante. Jared sentira suas mãos tremerem. Começou a tirar os aparatos de jogo, findando de regata preta com a bermuda do time. Finalmente respirava um pouco melhor. O outro parecia compenetrado demais em esconder sua cabeça no armário para parecer ocupado. O treinador adentrou o vestiário. Pela cara, levariam uma bela bronca pelo péssimo rendimento.

XXX

Quando saíram de campo já passava das dez. Haviam treinado tanto, em um ritmo tão absurdo, que estavam pensando seriamente em pedir a Jeffrey uns dias de folga. Claro, nenhum deles o faria, levando em consideração que o homem entenderia isso como um claro insulto. Jared saiu do chuveiro do vestiário. Sentia-se morto. Não estava nem ligando pro fato de estar dividindo o mesmo teto com Jensen vestindo apenas uma boxer branca. Estava exausto demais para se importar. O outro ainda se banhava. O cheiro do shampoo tomara todo o ambiente. Enquanto vestia seus jeans batidos, Jared ouviu a água cessar. Seu coração acelerou. Colocou apenas uma regata branca e calçou as meias e tênis em tempo recorde. Quando terminara de colocar o perfume, o outro surgira no corredor estreito de armários.

Ficou tonto, apoiou-se no metal gelado, fingindo procurar por algo. Talvez toda aquela adrenalina o estivesse fazendo passar mal.

— Você está bem?

Sentiu uma mão gelada em seu ombro. O outro estava rouco. Não conseguiu mentir. Levantou o rosto e sorriu de canto.

— Acho que não.

Estava pálido. Teve vontade de gargalhar. Não poderia ficar pior. Tentou andar e titubeou, enroscando-se nos próprios pés, sendo segurado pelo outro, quem tinha apenas uma toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura.

— Aguenta aí, cowboy! — o segurou com certa força, levando-o até um dos bancos e arranjando uma garrafa de água gelada em poucos instantes — Beba um pouco, vamos...

No momento em que segurou a mão do mais novo e que os olhos esverdeados do mesmo cruzaram-se com os seus, soube: cuidar dele significava mais, **bem mais** do que imaginara um dia.

Pouco tempo depois, deixaram o vestiário. Finalmente estavam conversando, o que tornava tudo um pouco menos pior. Sim, porque melhor, definitivamente não estava.

Jensen vestia uma regata cinza-chumbo, jeans escuros, rasgados, da mesma cor dos tênis. Carregava sua mochila num ombro só, assim como Jared. Mesmo que dentre a friagem da noite, não usavam casacos. Sentiam-se no mesmo nível de estranheza ao comentarem do calor que estavam sentindo. Talvez Jeffrey tivesse pegado pesado mesmo com o treino.

— Tem se lembrado de comer?

Perguntou o mais velho dentre o assunto. Não poderia mentir para ele. Estar com o mesmo na cabeça todo santo dia, desde domingo, surtado, quente, perseguindo Tom em todos os momentos livres para fazer com ele o que não podia fazer com Jensen, bem, não o havia deixado com muito tempo de sobra para comer.

— Não. Estou com os hábitos um pouco bagunçados ultimamente.

Sorriu, olhando para baixo. Não queria deixar assim tão óbvio que ele havia sido o motivo de seu despropósito luxurioso que lhe drenara suas noções básicas de sobrevivência.

— Certo... Vamos por aqui.

O puxou pelo braço para um caminho diferente do qual estavam seguindo. As luzes fracas iluminavam em uma aura amarela as árvores grandes que se estendiam por todo o percurso da rua.

— Hey, mas... A gente estava indo para o outro lado!

— Não vamos mais. Só depois que você comer.

Jared riu. Não poderia escapar, fato.

* * *

Continua...


End file.
